Lost
by jesi lily
Summary: Lily is a skater, she lives for her skate board. James is a player, he lives for good snogs. The two students just don't get along, she thinks he is an idiot, he thinks she is a loser. But one day can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

"James - freaking - Potter! Put him down you arse!" Screamed a tall girl with a notably toned body, dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Lookie here boys and girls, the freak show has arrived!" An equally tall boy with chocolate brown eyes and unruly black hair laughed.

"Ewwwww, loser Lily has come to save her slimy boyfriend!" Peter Pettigrew, a short boy with mousy hair and blue eyes, chuckled.

"Admittedly, she is looking fine this year, but we don't play with shit!" Sirius Black let out his famous bark like laugh, eyeing a disgusted Lily up and down, alright he was pretty hot himself, dark brown hair the was long and floppy a great body from playing quidditch not to mention his alluring grey eyes, but he was a womanizer and Lily Evans would have nothing to do with him (not anymore at least), unlike every other girl in the school.

"I'm mud Black; get it right if you're going to insult me," Lily hissed, her eyes were blazing with fire, yes James had pissed Lily right off and Sirius was not helping matters.

"James you bloody arse-wipe, put Snape down!" Lily screeched at a now laughing James. Severus Snape was a Slytherin that James liked to torment, much like he tormented Lily, he had black greasy hair and black eyes, everything about Snape shouted dark magic, but Lily would never allow some one to be bullied endlessly, even if the whole school hated her.

"Fuck off mudblood!" Bellowed Snape, everyone went silent. Even if you didn't like muggle born Lily, no one ever called her a mudblood. Lily looked hurt, she and Snape were friends, he was the only friend she had ever had. But she soon recovered.

"Well if that is what you think of me Snape save your self, five years Snape, we are in our fifth year and now you turn on me?" Lily said loudly. She turned around and started to walk off, every one even James watching her retreat. Then suddenly she turned to face the still upside down Snape, who was starting to turn purple. "Pull your robe up Snape; we don't need to see your dirty underwear with the skid marks on." She hissed, and then walked off into the castle.

* * *

Lily made her way to the Gryffindor tower, she gave the password to the fat lady and walked into the common room, it was emptyi 'Most likely all watching James and his groupies'/i Lily guessed. She climbed up the stairs to the fifth year girl's dormitories. As she walked in she turned to look at the mirror.

Her hair was flying around like mad. Her eyes had lost their fire and now just sparkled like they always did.

Lily turned to look at her face she wasn't ugly; no one would ever try and use her looks against her because everyone knew she was pretty. Her lips were full and a soft shade of pink. Yep 'Pretty Loser Lily'.

Lily went to her wardrobe to change from her school clothes; she went to Hogwarts like a boarding school only the taught magic. She ended up picking her favourite grey three-quarter length jeans, her black fitted shirt with sleeves that came to the elbow, she wore a green tank top on top of the shirt and of course her black converse trainers. She looked alright, nothing special.

Then going to her bed side table she picked up a make up bad and walked over to the mirror again. She lined her eyes with thick black eyeliner (this made her eye look stunning) and grey eye shadow, then she placed a little clear lip-gloss to her lips. That was the Lily Evans makeover complete.

Picking up her skate board from under her bed on her way out, Lily made her way to the lake.

Although Lily was classed as a loser, as mentioned before, she was a stunning loser, so she got quite a few looks (aimed mainly at her chest where she had developed over the summer) from the male population of the school.

She ignored these looks and carried on walking to the lake. After a while she got bored of walking so she placed her skate board on the floor and hoped on, skating down the hallways was always fun.

She glided past students, nearing the stairs leading from the entrance hall to the grounds she turned the corner, her pace getting faster, she would make it down the stairs, she always did. At the top of the stair, she was gone, just about to touch down.

When James stumbled in front of her, no time to yell she just landed on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily went flying across the lawn, Sirius Black was laughing along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James was sprawled out where Lily had landed on him, he was moaning in pain while a group of girls who had surrounded him asked if he was alright.

"Does it look if I'm bloody alright?" James practically yelled after a moment. This made Sirius and Remus laugh even harder, no one bothered to see if Lily was alright. She wasn't. But who cared about Loser Lily.

"Guys I think I twisted my ankle and broken ay arm, so can you help me get it fixed?" James asked Remus and Sirius, completely ignoring Peter. The two fifteen year olds nodded and help James up.

"Er guys, what about Lily?" Remus asked quietly, not looking James or Sirius in the eyes.

"She'll live." James said dismissively, tugging at Remus to get him to help him.

The crowd left with James to go to the hospital wing, leaving Lily on her own. What they didn't know was that Lily had hit her head on a rock and was bleeding and unconscious with a broken leg.

Lily had been outside for fifteen minutes, still unconscious. It had started to rain ten minutes ago, it was mid October and it was cold, yet no one had bothered to help Lily or even see if she was alright.

In the common room Remus was starting to worry, Lily and he had patrol five minutes ago, Lily was never late and she always sent a message to explain if she couldn't do patrol.

"Guys, can you check the map to see where Lily is?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I dunno why, but sure." Sirius said clearly not caring where she was.

James grabbed the map and checked it; he saw she was out side, not moving.

He went to the window and looked outside; he spotted Lily lying in the same spot as she had landed now twenty minutes ago. 'Surely she went back out there; she hasn't been there the whole time has she.' Then he remembered that no one went to help her. 'Shit.'

Remus had followed James to the window and his face drained of all color when he saw Lily lying there.

James and Remus bolted for the door and Sirius followed asking why they were running.

When Remus reached Lily, he knelt down next to her and checked for a pulse, it was barely there.

"Fuck, James, I think she's dying." Remus screamed at James. James himself couldn't look at Lily, there was blood surrounding her, it was a terrifying sight to a fifteen year old boy, she was sprawled out at odd angles, her hair fanned out partly covering the rock which she had hit her head on.

Remus picked up Lily and rushed past Sirius who also turned white when he saw the state Lily was in.

Remus ran as fast as he could, when he finally reached the hospital wing no one was there. 'Madame Strout must be at dinner.' Remus screamed in his head.

Remus laid Lily down on one of the beds and sprinted to the door, as he reached it a very pale looking James and Sirius walked in.

"Look after her and hope she doesn't wake up!" He hissed at them and carried on sprinting toward the great hall.

Pushing the doors open Remus ran toward the staff table unaware of the strange looks he was getting from the students.

"Madame Strout. Lily. Hurt. Bleeding. Hospital wing." Remus panted as he reached Madame Strout. She got up swiftly and practically ran to the hospital wing. Dumbledore following.

Remus tried to keep up but he was failing. He then remember how much he wanted to kill James and Sirius and he started to speed up.

When Madame Strout reached the bed Lily was lying in, she screamed, Lily looked dead. She set straight to work, hoping she could keep the poor child alive.

"What happened Mister Lupin?" Dumbledore asked in a solemn voice.

"Lily was on her skateboard, she jumped down the stairs, and James thought it would be a laugh to push her over mid jump." Dumbledore looked shocked. "And he did, getting hurt himself, Madame Strout Healed his arm and ankle. I asked if we should check on Lily when we were still down there and everyone was fussing over James. But he said we shouldn't, that she would live!" Remus hissed at James, they were best mates but James had nearly killed Lily.

Dumbledore looked at James, his eyes full of disappointment and anger, James had never been on the receiving end of this, and he hated it.

"I am beyond furious with you James, and disappointed. You carelessly put another student's life at risk, and you just did not care. If there is any permanent damage done to Miss Evans, you will be expelled. Until we have any further knowledge on her condition I want to stay in your common room, no going to lessons or meals, I will allow Mister Black or Mister Lupin bring up your food. If you are not expelled then you will catch up with work in your own time." While Dumbledore was saying this, James looked anywhere but at his friends, Dumbledore or Madame Strout.

"Willow, if there is any information on Lily's condition please contact me." Dumbledore said to Madame Strout, before walking out of the hospital wing, leaving the three boys to think over what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

James felt horrible for what he had done to Lily, but it was only meant to scare her. He didn't mean to hurt her. Lily had now been unconscious for two days and James spent most of his time by her bedside.

"Mate, come on food. Food, y'know you eat it!" Sirius exclaimed, James had refused to leave Lily's side, he would get one of the marauders to bring him food, the only time he wasn't there was during lessons.

"It's not like you cared about her before!" Remus spat at James, he was still very angry with James.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." James said weakly not looking Remus in the eye. Remus snorted at that. 'Didn't mean to hurt her, my fucking arse, he hates her!' Remus had short brownish blonde hair and amber eyes, he was as tall as James and considered just as good looking.

Although Remus had never been mean or nasty to anyone he was so angry that James had willing put some one's life at risk.

That night as James went to say good night to the unconscious Lily, something stopped him. Maybe it was the way her breathing got quicker or how her eyes started to flutter open, or maybe it was the fact she was letting out the occasional gasp as if trying to swallow too much air.

"Madame Strout, Lily's waking up!" James yelled into the darkness that was the nurse's office.

Madame Strout came running out of the office and stopped by Lily's bed, where a fully conscious Lily was lying.

"How are you feeling, dear?" The nurse asked softly.

"My-my, head, it hurts." Lily said looking slightly confused.

"Ok, Miss Evans, I will get you something for that." The nurse said kindly.

"Who's Miss Evans, Is that me?" Lily asked Looking even more confused. James stared at Lily bewildered, while Madame Strout looked concerned.

"Dear, can you tell me your name?" Madame Strout asked kindly. She had worry etched into her face.

Lily looked scared she turned to James, unaware of whom it was. She turned back to Madame Strout, again unaware of who she was looking at. Confused, Lily turned from James to Madame Strout. Lily had no idea who she was.

Terrified and confused, Lily bust into tears. "I–I, don't, kno-know, who I am!" she wailed. Quickly Madame Strout took Lily into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Mr Potter, please go and fetch the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall." Madame Strout instructed.

James ran out of the hospital wing, feeling incredibly guilty. It was his fault Lily was confused and couldn't remember anything. What was worse was the fact she would have no one to turn to, not even Snape now, and that had also been James' fault.

James soon got to Professor McGonagall's Office; he had been there enough to know all the short cuts. He knocked on the door loudly and soon heard the scuffling of feet nearing the door. The door opened and McGonagall appeared wearing a green tartan night gown and night cap.

"Mr Potter, what on earth are you doing here at this time of night?" McGonagall asked shocked, yes she knew James and his friends were often out past curfew, but they never came by her office for fear of getting caught.

"Evans, she's awake, but she can't remember anything." James said quickly. When James said Lily was conscious McGonagall looked very happy (well as happy as you can look with out smiling too much), but as he said she couldn't remember anything the professor's face fell.

"Thank you Potter, I Imagine you are going to get professor Dumbledore now?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, I am on my way there." James replied quickly.

"Well then, come on Potter." McGonagall said, leading the way to Dumbledore's office.


	4. Chapter 4

As McGonagall and James reached Dumbledore's office, McGonagall practically yelled the password, 'Fudge flies' at the Gargoyle. It jumped aside and allowed access to the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office, once James and McGonagall had reached the big oak door; McGonagall knocked loudly and waited a few seconds before Dumbledore himself appeared at the door, scaring James slightly.

"I know Minerva, Lily's awake, but since you and James have left there have been some...Complications, please James go back to Gryffindor tower." Dumbledore requested.

"No, I did this to her, I should try and make it right, some way, I should at least try!" James said determination flashing through his eyes that was enough for Dumbledore to realize that there would be no way to get James to go to Gryffindor tower.

"Fine, but I ask that anything seen in the hospital wing stays there." Dumbledore said more as a demand than a request.

With a quick nod from James, the group of three swiftly made their way to the hospital wing, as they came down the corridor what they heard made them break into a run.

Upon entering the hospital wing the three nearly cried.

There was the proud Lily Evans crouching down on the floor crying and screaming, her tears mixed with black eyeliner that she had worn the day of the accident.

"Holy shit." Was all James had to say. McGonagall gasped and her eyes filled with tears, she had always thought Lily to be strong, that's was why she gave the prefect place to Lily this year. Dumbledore looked almost terrified for he held a secret that was very much Lily based.

"I can't get her to stop, blacked out for a minute and when she woke up she was screaming and crying. And more importantly it seems she used to cut her wrists, and remembering her memories have quite literally opened her wounds again." The nurse said her cheeks glistening with fallen tears. "She won't let me near her, I can't do anything, I have just had to watch, and all I could do was cast a blood replenishing charm, so she won't bleed to death."

James took a step closer to the crying mess huddled in the corner of the room, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, James, we can't risk more pain being inflicted on her." He said with sadness filling his eyes.

"I can help her, I'll be right back." James said sadly, and then he took off out of the doors.

Ten minutes later Remus and Severus burst through the doors and ran towards Lily, but stopped ten feet away James and Sirius were trailing behind them.

"Go on Snape." Remus urged the black eyed and haired boy standing beside him, Severus nodded and took a step towards Lily, but when he was only two feet away from her she screamed louder then before. It was obvious that she wasn't going to let him nearer.

Severus turned around and faced James and stalked up to him.

"This is all your fucking fault, if you hadn't of tried to kill Lily she wouldn't be here in the first bloody place, and if you had left me alone I wouldn't have been angry and I wouldn't have yelled at Lily! It's all your fucking fault Lily might just fucking **DIE**!" Severus screamed at James.

He had never felt so angry, this was Lily, his Lily, the beautiful girl who sat down next to him and talked to him when everyone else just simply hated him. She had suffered because of her choice to sit down next to Severus, but she never cared. They tutored each other in classes which they weren't the best in, making them best at nearly all subjects. But most importantly they shared their deepest and scariest secrets with each other.

"Severus, what is Lily remembering to cause this." Dumbledore asked the fifteen year old boy softly.

"She'd rather die then me tell you about her past." Severus replied sadly. "She'll never forgive me, but I'll risk it." He sighed, his eyes were watering, and he was going to lose Lily now for good.

"When she was young her life was happy and then she got her Hogwarts letter. Her mo…Mum and dad where really happy, but her sister hated her for being different, that really hurt Lily. And then as you know sir, in Lily's second year her mum and dad were killed by Voldemort, they were killed for protecting Lily, that nearly killed her, worse he did it in front of her, she barely escaped. She then went to live with her sister and her sister's boyfriend, Pet, Lily's sister, blamed her for the deaths of their parents, so she hit Lily a few times, and treated her like a slave. Things did get worse for her, but I just am not the one to tell you her deepest ever secret, I'm sorry. Things weren't any better here; she was bullied by James and everyone else." Severus said quietly.

"She couldn't cope with her parent's death, so at twelve she would cut her wrists. She would ruin her beautiful body." Severus couldn't look at Lily anymore, he just couldn't stand the sight of his strong friend cowering in a corner, and it was now the tears fell. They kept falling and he couldn't rid himself of them.

"She started drinking in fourth year; she's been good though this year. Not at all drinking. She said the drinking helped her forget the pain, that and her skateboarding." With a sigh he turned and walked to wards the doors to the hospital wing, he turned around. "I can't watch this, tell her I'm sorry." He whispered and left.

Everyone was silent, they had nothing to say, and wouldn't know what to say in any case.

Then suddenly Remus took a step up to Lily, he got to the same place as Severus and then he started to whisper things to her. "It's alright Lily, I won't let anyone hurt you, and I promise no one will hurt you, least of all me. Lily I'm your friend, I would never let anyone hurt you." He crouched down beside her and reached out, he managed to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and soon her cries became less.

Slowly she looked up into Remus' eyes; they were full of concern and kindness. Lily reached out to him, and hugged him, a bit taken by surprise Remus did not react straight away, but he soon realized that she just wanted him to comfort her, so he wrapped his arms around her slightly shaking body and made soothing sounds while she cried. That's when Remus noticed she was still bleeding, but there wasn't much he could do right then.

Soon Lily wore herself out and fell asleep on Remus, he picked her up and turned around to bring her to a bed, he realized that Dumbledore and McGonagall had left.

"They thought you had it in control, so they er well they left." James said quietly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake James, look Remus, me and James have agreed that we did this to her, now we need to stop it." Sirius said guiltily.

"Yeah well in any case you didn't help." Remus retorted after laying Lily down on a bed, as he did Madame Strout rushed out of her office and started healing Lily's cuts.

"Boys, its time you left." Madame Strout said quietly as not to wake Lily up.

"We're not going any where!" Sirius protested while James and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Fine just don't wake that poor girl up." With that the nurse left to her office turning all but one light off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Lily woke up she groaned her head was thumping and her arms felt heavy. She turned to see she had a large amount of bandages wrapped around her arms up to her elbow. That's when she remembered the night before.

"Shit!" she muttered.

"Morning Miss Evans." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, sorry Dumbledore." Lily said quietly.

"Never mind Lily. Now I think we need to talk. I have sent the boys away for a while." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Oh ok." Lily said.

"Lily I really need to know about your past. We can't help you until we know what is wrong." Dumbledore said sadly, not entirely telling the truth.

"Dumbledore, I really, really don't want to talk about my past." Lily begged. She didn't want to have to go through it.

"Lily we need to know. Everything." Dumbledore urged.

Lily sighed.

"You'll keep asking me wont you." Lily stated, Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but you must Lily." Dumbledore said smiling kindly at the young girl.

Lily's eyes welled up. This was going to be bad.

"If I need to stop please can we." Lily asked almost scared of the task of going over the past.

"At anytime Lily." Dumbledore said.

"When I was younger all the kids in primary school thought I was weird because when Catherine Wells pushed me over her hair turned blue. Since that moment I knew there was something different about me. It wasn't until I got my Hogwarts letter I realized I really was different, I had magical powers. My parents were so proud my daddy said I was his special little girl twice over." Lily paused and tear leaked down her face at the thought of her mum and dad. Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she continued.

"My sister had been my only friend up till then, she is seven years older than me. But when I got my letter she was jealous and turned on me. I was so sad but I thought that when I got here I would be able to make new friends, with people like me." Lily sighed.

"Well I arrived here and I was so excited. I didn't know anyone but I soon found a compartment with another boy, it was Severus. He didn't hate me and seemed quite nice. But then Sirius and James appeared and asked why I was sitting with the idiot. I yelled at them, Severus was nice to me and I wouldn't have them insult him. After people found out I had insulted the James Potter they decided I wasn't good enough so they all turned on me, others didn't like me 'cos I was muggleborn. I didn't think it would cause me any problems until in my first week I was beaten up by some Slytherins in their fourth year." More tears fell from her emerald eyes.

"And then there was all the name calling and the pranks, I spent every day hiding, scared, alone. Finally the end of the year came and I was so glad I got to be with my dad and mum again; they would love and accept me no matter what.  
Then a week in to the summer we got some visitors, I didn't realize they were death eaters. They sat and had tea with us and talked about me and my pretty red hair. My dad got suspicious that they were talking so much about me and asked them to leave. They laughed and pulled out their wands. My mum covered me and my dad her, Petunia was out luckily. They killed my dad in front of me and my mum, she told me to run and I did. I turned in time to see her hit the floor dead, that's when Mr and Mrs. Potter turned up with you. But you were too late."  
Lily cried, Dumbledore's heart broke, this wasn't fair.

"I was placed under Petunias care as she had moved in with her boyfriend, but she blamed me for our parent's death, her boyfriend would hit me. And they treated me like a slave. When I got back I was still being bullied and I couldn't cope and ended up cutting. Severus was my only friend. This carried on until third year in the last week of third year, a Slytherin cornered me. He said that there was only one thing a pretty mudblood like me was useful for, and I asked what it was and he said he would show me. I couldn't fight him off he hit me and cursed me and then he raped me. He was a lot older then me, it hurt for days after, the only person I told was Severus and he comforted me in his own way."  
Lily had stopped crying now and just sat there emotionless. Tears stinging her face and blurring her vision but she wouldn't let them fall anymore. She had let enough fall.

"Lily." Dumbledore said his eyes showed how he felt, shocked and angry and sad and proud all at the same time.

"And here you stand still living everyday, through thick and thin, past the most desperate days. Through it all. You are the strongest person I know my dear. You should never had to go trough that but you did, many would have fallen and never got up again but you got up and you carried on. I'm so proud that you did." Dumbledore said smiling at Lily.

"But you must tell me when people do these things Lily, we will help you. I will help you." Dumbledore said encouragingly.

Lily looked up at her head master and hugged him, and he hugged her back. But he was still saddened by the fact that he now really had to tell her some bad news.

"Lily my dear, it's not yet over." Dumbledore said pulling back.

"Voldemort is after you, he doesn't want you dead he wants you on his side but he will kill you if you don't join him." Dumbledore said sadly.

"WH-what do you mean he wants me?" Lily asked.

"Lily you are one of the most powerful witches of our time. Muggleborn or not Voldemort appreciates power when he sees it. And Lily there is a prophesy about you, you are needed to help bring the end to him, you may not kill him but you give strength to others to kill him." Dumbledore said grimly.

Lily sat in shock. She wasn't special, not really. This wasn't right.

"But sir, I'm not special. In anyway. People hate me." Lily said.

"But that does not mean they will always hate you and to tell you the truth, not everyone hates you, you'll realize that. Some people care for you a lot." Dumbledore said a smile back on his face and his eyes shinning.

With that the old man got up and left Lily to think but as he left he gave a small wink to the group of four boys standing at the end of Lily's bed.

Once Dumbledore was gone they pulled the cloak off and Lily screamed.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" She hissed mainly at James, Sirius and Peter.

"Did you hear everything I told Dumbledore?" She asked fearfully.

When the boys just looked at their feet she cried.

"Why would you do that to me!" she cried.

Remus came up and sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, she weakly attempted to shrug him off but he was stubborn.

"Lily you are now one of my close friends whether you like it or not and I have a secret to tell you." Remus stated she looked at him and he was smiling at her, well she hadn't had many friends before so she wasn't going to argue.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said somewhat nervously.

"Oh god!" Lily exclaimed, Remus looked at the floor and slid off the bed.

"It's ok, I'll go now." He said. But Lily reached out and pulled him back and hugged him.

"You were there for me, as I will be for you." She whispered in his ear.

When she drew back he noticed James and Sirius looking uncomfortable while Peter looked confused.

"Lily, we're sorry and I realize that doesn't make up for what we did but, god, we didn't realize what we were doing." Sirius said he looked truly upset. And she could tell that he, Remus and James had been crying it was obvious from their red eyes.

Lily nodded she didn't know what to say.

"Do you maybe want to hang out with us?" Sirius asked.

"You're really good at charms and you're fairly smart." He smirked as Lily grinned back. "You could help us with our pranks." Sirius suggested.

"Sounds fun." Lily replied.

"Lily look, we know your sister isn't nice so if you really want, you can, if you want, stay at my house over summer, I have a big house, lots of spare rooms, Sirius and Remus spend most their summer at mine. I just don't know how else to make everything up to you." James said sadly.

Lily nodded again and yawned.

"Sorry I'm a bit tired, er I think I might sleep for a bit." Lily said and the boys nodded.

As they left James turned around quickly.

"Oh and Lily all your notes and homework is done, I know you don't like falling behind so I did it for you." He said shyly.

"Thanks Po-James." Lily said with a smile and then fell into a comfortable sleep.

As the boys left they found Dumbledore waiting outside for them.

"I see Lily might have some new friends." He said with a smile. The boys didn't say anything just smiled.

"Boys, look after Lily she is in great danger." Dumbledore said and then left.

Then next day Dumbledore managed to convince Madame Strout to discharge Lily from the Hospital. To the great enjoyment of Lily.

Madame Strout supplied Lily with her school uniform since it was Tuesday, but luckily Dumbledore said she wouldn't have to go to classes till Thursday. It was still early morning when Lily was let out so she wandered along the empty corridors wondering if anything would change.

When she finally arrived at the portrait she gave the password to the fat lady only to find it had been changed.

"What, but I've been in the hospital, unconscious, how could have known if the password had change. I need to wash my hair and catch up and please let me in." Lily begged the fat lady who looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry deary but I can't let you in without the current password." But just then the portrait hole opened and Sirius appeared.

"Oh Lilykins!" He yelled and crushed her in a hug.

'Ok this is weird.' She thought but laughed anyway.

"I heard someone out here and opened came to see who it was, and then I find you!" He yelled like an excited eight year old on Christmas. And then quite unexpectantly he chucked her over his shouldered, and she screamed, causing the whole of the Gryffindor common room to stare.

"Sirius what are you doing with Evans?" Morgan Dunne asked outraged. Twirling her dyed blonde hair and her brown eyes flashing in annoyance. Morgan was a bimbo in Lily's year and house unfortunately.

"Why Morgan dear." Sirius started making Morgan flutter her eye lashes. Lily watched repulsed at her lack of class.

"Have you got something in your eye?" Sirius asked confused making Lily snort in laughter and Morgan look rejected.

"I am simply introducing you to the newest Marauder." Sirius stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sirius We've only just really become friends, do you think it wise." Lily asked shocked.

"Why on earth wouldn't it be?" Sirius asked.

"You cant have her in your group!" Morgan screeched. "She's Loser Lily! Freak Show! She's a skank!" She screamed. Well that was a mistake.

"Don't you dare insult my Lily!" Sirius hissed.

"Sirius really it doesn't matter." Lily said weakly still slung over his shoulder.

The common room went silent.

"What's going on?" Remus asked from the staircase.

"Dunne here is insulting Lily big-time, and I wont have it." Sirius said.

James and Peter had now appeared.

With Lily still over his shoulder Sirius made an announcement.

"I would like for the whole of Gryffindor to know that Lily Evans is the newest Marauder! Whether you like it or not!" He bellowed making Lily cover her ears.

"Oh sorry Lilykins." He apologized and then carried her over to the girl's stair case where he put her down.

"So you guys mean it, I'm one of you now?" Lily asked.

"Sure." James said with a smile.

"OK." Peter shrugged.

"Of course." Remus said.

"Well you already know my opinion." Sirius grinned.

With that Lily pulled them into a hug and then went to get ready for the day. Her hair really did need a wash.


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch that same day Lily made her way down to the great hall to meet the guys, it was odd, and she knew they probably just felt bad or something but it was nice to have more than just one friend.

She had managed to wash her hair as the girls had left for breakfast and classes and she had a good wash and felt nicer.

She wasn't wearing much make up just lip-gloss and eye liner and mascara, and she was back in her muggle clothes just a fitted black t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with bright pink converse's with her hair in a ponytail.

Lily noticed as she walked in the great hall she got quite a few stares. She looked up to Dumbledore who smiled at her and then she heard it.

"Lilykins!" It was of course Sirius; he ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder, again. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi Sirius." She laughed.

"You'll be sitting with us today and everyday after that from now on, Lilykins." Sirius stated.

"Oh I will, will I?" Lily challenged.

"You bet your cute little arse you will." Sirius stated. Lily burst out laughing and laughed harder when she heard Morgan mutter "he never said anything about my bum!"

"I must say Lilykins; you do have a really nice arse." Sirius commented loud enough for nearly the whole great hall to hear and then went on to smack her arse. Lily turned bright red as half the hall sniggered and the other half looked disgusted.

"Well Sirius you arse isn't that bad either." Lily commented laughing.

"Why thank you." He said sounding generally pleased. "It is quite nice isn't it?" He said making Lily snort. He then put Lily down and she sat between Sirius and James

"Will he always be like this?" She asked James who nodded.

"Get used to it because now that you have a nickname you're stuck with him." James said.

"Speaking of nicknames." Sirius said waving a ham sandwich around. "Lilykins you need to know ours." He stated.

"As you know together we are the Marauders." Remus explained. "But separate we have nicknames; we will explain the meaning of the names later tonight. But the fact is we have them."

"Peter here is Wormtail: James is Prongs: Remus is Moony: And I am Padfoot." Sirius interrupted.

"I can understand Remus' nickname and I can see how it is related but the others I'm quite interested in finding out." Lily grinned.

"Er Lily, your quite good at charms aren't you?" Peter asked shyly.

"Yeah that's what I'm told Pete." Lily said smiling kindly.

"Well is it possible that you could help me with a charm I don't quite understand tonight?" Peter asked.

"Sure I'll be glad to help." She replied and Peter smiled at her.

Just then Morgan marched up to them. Her two goons following both had dyed blonde hair and blue eyes and were really thick; they were Katie Matthews and Natalie Freeman.

"All right we get it now you can drop the loser." Morgan said.

"What loser?" Sirius asked.

"Her, its not right that she hangs out with you guys." Katie said pointing at Lily.

"Its rude to point." Lily muttered.

"Shut it freak show." Natalie barked.

"Oh I'm pissing myself I'm so scared." Lily said in mock fear.

James, Remus and Sirius watched amused, Peter just ate.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Natalie screeched.

"I'll talk to you however I want, now piss off."

"Watch it Freak Show." Morgan said warningly.

"Oh what you gonna do? Hit me with your handbag?" Lily said with a laugh.

"I'll – I'll, I'll tell everyone your secret!" Morgan hissed.

"What secret." Lily challenged.

Morgan lent forward and whispered in her ear. "That you were raped." But loud enough for the Marauders to hear.

Lily stood up and was about to beat the crap out of Morgan and her goons when Sirius held her back and McGonagall and Dumbledore came down.

"You wouldn't dare! You bitch! Go to hell you nasty bitch!" Lily was screaming and kicking out at Morgan.

Morgan looked terrified.

"Miss Evans, What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall yelled.

The whole great hall was watching in shock.

Lily ignored McGonagall and turned to Dumbledore.

"She threatened to tell everyone!" Lily yelled.

"Miss Dunne, Miss Matthews, Miss Freeman, Miss Evans, Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew will all follow me to my office Minerva; I will deal with this issue personally." Dumbledore told McGonagall who nodded.

Sirius and James held on to Lily's arms to make sure she didn't attack the blondes, while Remus stood between them.

"I must say Lilykins; I really wouldn't want to get into a fist fight with you." Sirius stated.

"He's right your punches really hurt." James added as Lily grinned sheepishly.

Once in Dumbledore office the eight teenagers were made to sit.

"Now Miss Evans you know fighting is not permitted in the school." Dumbledore stated.

"But then again the threat you made Miss Dunne was extremely spiteful and uncalled for and it will not be tolerated." Dumbledore said.

"If you can tell me that you will not act like this again I will allow you to go unpunished, but if any of you are to act like this again you will be punished." Dumbledore said.

"But I must request that any of Lily's secrets remain that way Miss Dunne and that includes you Miss Matthews and Miss Freeman, you three are allowed to leave."

"Now Lily you mustn't act in such a way. You cant let your emotions control you." Dumbledore said. But he didn't seem to be telling her off, more advising her.

"I realize that sir, but I wont have her threatening me like that." Lily stressed. Dumbledore sighed.

"I think it time you go to class boys and Lily please get some rest." Dumbledore said with a smile, knowing full well that Lily would do anything but sleep or rest.

Lily told the boys she'd meet them in the common room after classes and then went in the opposite direction towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once in Gryffindor Common room Lily sat down and stared at the fire.

It was weird having the boys just accept her. She was glad for it, her and Remus had always been kinda friends, Sirius and Lily had a past- which she needed to discuss with him, Peter never really did much, it was only ever James she really didn't get on with, just he was nice to her now, they wouldn't have even bothered for a prank so she assumed it was real.

"Ok Lilykins you must come with us, Prongs you got the stuff?" Sirius called.

"Got it." James said coming down from the boy's dormitories.

Sirius once again slung Lily over his shoulder; she was beginning to think he was doing it so he got a good look at her arse.

After quite a bit of walking they finally stopped on the seventh floor by Barnabas the Barmy's Tapestry. AKA the room of requirements.

"You know of this room too?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, how do you know this room?" Remus asked.

"I come to skateboard here." Lily shrugged. As Sirius placed her down.

"I guess you guys come here to woo the girls or something." Lily said.

"No Lilykins, we use broom closets for that, you should remember that." Sirius said flirtatiously. Lily grinned.

James went on to walk past the Tapestry three times and a door appeared.

In side Lily found a large room with three sofa's and a large table and oddly enough a large king size bed there was also firewhiskey, butterbeer and an assortment of sweets.

"What's with the bed?" I asked James curiously.

James blushed and muttered 'you don't even want to know.' Lily raised an eyebrow and left it at that.

Everyone sat down on the Sofas. Lily and Sirius on one, James and Remus on another and Peter on the last.

"Ok so what is this all about?" Lily questioned.

"I think we should start with the nicknames." James suggested and Remus nodded.

"Well once a month when I have my transformations, its really painful so as a way of helping me the boys became illegal animagus', I cant infect them while they are in animal form." Remus explained.

"I'm a stag, hence the name Prongs."

"I'm a black dog, Padfoot."

"And I'm a rat so I'm Wormtail."

"Can I see?" Lily asked excitedly.

With a nod from all the three boys transformed.

James was a large white stag but on further inspection Lily noted he had the same chocolate brown eyes as James.

Sirius was a large black dog, his hair was messy but he had grey eyes that you could just sit and stare into for ages.

Peter she found on the floor was a brown garden rat, only he was too small for Lily to make out and distinguishing features.

Eventually the boys turned back to their normal selves.

"That was so cool!" Lily said.

"There's more Lilykins." Sirius said almost as excited as Lily.

"Here is our secret to mischief." James announced.

"The Marauders map, we made it ourselves." Remus said grinning.

"Its just a piece of parchment." Lily acknowledged.

"But it isn't just any piece of parchment." James declared.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sirius said pointing his wand, at first Lily was mildly amused because he seemed to have lost it, but her expression soon turned to shock when an actual map appeared on the piece of parchment.

"It's a map." Lily said idiotically making Remus chuckle.

"Yep the whole of Hogwarts is shown on this map. And everyone in Hogwarts." He said.

"Everyone?" Lily asked.

"Everyone, so if we want to go to the kitchens during the night we can go and not get caught because we know if filch is coming or not, and we know every short cut in this place." James explained.

"Wow." Lily said.

"And then last but not least we have the invisibility cloak." James said pulling a silvery cloak out of his pocket.

"Invisibility cloak, these are rare." Lily said shocked fingering the material.

"I know, but it's been in my family for years." James stated smiling at Lily's amazement.

"This is how you always sneak about without getting caught." Lily realized.

"Yep." Remus said and they all sat down again and chatted about pranks.

At around eleven James, Remus, Peter and Sirius got up to leave.

"Sirius I really wanted to talk to you." Lily said before they could go.

So Sirius told the others to go and not to bother waiting.

"Sirius, look last year, was well different." Lily started.

"Lily, you mean whenever we wanted we would search for the other for a good snog." Sirius said grinning.

"Well yeah, it's just I know this year we haven't done that so much." Lily said.

"And I have missed that." Sirius interrupted.

"You have?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Sirius confirmed.

"Well it's just with us hanging out all the time would it be suitable?" Lily said quickly.

Sirius contemplated it for a moment.

"Probably not." He said

"Ok" Lily replied and was about to leave when Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"One last time, and then never again, because Lilykins you know how to drive a man crazy." Sirius said huskily.

Lily grinned and leaned forward so that her lips were nearly touching his.

"You want me right now don't you?" She purred, her body pressed against his.

Sirius didn't reply he just pressed his lips against hers.

Slowly the kiss because more passionate and Sirius' tongue begged for entrance Lily allowed it and their tongues crashed together as Sirius pushed Lily against a wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sirius' hands slipped up Lily's top and he caressed her breasts feeling her nipples harden. He lips wandered from Lily's mouth to her neck and he heard her let out a gasp in pleasure. Lily's hands roamed over Sirius' back and she pulled off his top and then resumed kissing him on the mouth, her hands trailing his six pack.

Then Lily started to feel Sirius harden and realized if they didn't stop they wouldn't at all.

Slowly she unwrapped her legs from Sirius.

"We've got to stop." Lily murmured, still placing light kisses on his neck.

They both pulled away and Sirius picked up his top and put it back on. They grinned at each other.

The two left together, Sirius' arm around Lily's shoulder, and realized that they would be the best of friends.

What they didn't realize was that Remus had seen them basically on top of each other against a wall on the Marauders map.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily and Sirius said good night and left for their dormitories, expecting everyone to be asleep Sirius wandered into his silently and nearly screamed when he spotted Remus sitting on his bed looking fairly annoyed.

"I saw you and Lily," He said somewhat coldly.

"You don't know the full story Moony..." Sirius said defending himself.

"Are you two going out?" Remus questioned.

"Me and Lilykins, nah, we couldn't have a relationship, it wouldn't work." Sirius said grinning.

"Sirius are you using her?" Remus asked curtly.

"We use each other," Sirius explained.

"Look since the beginning of fourth year remember when I got really drunk and you lot left me in the room of requirements shortly after Lily wandered in very tipsy. We ended up snogging and well stuff, not the whole way though Moony, so don't give me that look."

"Anyways ever since that night, if we were both single and really bored we'd meet up in the room of requirements and have fun, but I swear Moony I never shagged her." Sirius said.

"Ok Padfoot." Remus said quietly and then turned away.

"Moony, Lily is gorgeous, she is beautiful and I'm attracted to her, I don't know many people who aren't but things with me and Lily are different alright we snog and stuff sometimes, but we only are and ever will be friends." Sirius said. "Do you like Lily?"

"Depends Padfoot." Remus replied from his bed.

"Do you have feeling other than friends for Lily?" Sirius said slightly irritated.

"No Padfoot," Remus said. "I have seen Lily more like a little sister in recent times." Remus admitted. "I used to like Lily in third year though." He said with a small grin which made Sirius chuckle.

The next day People were shocked to find Lily with the Marauders, sure everyone had heard she was made a member but they all thought it was some kind of prank but they were wrong.

"Me and Sirius have Quidditch practice today, you wanna watch Lily?" James asked her at breakfast.

"Yeah sure," Lily said smiling happily, she was still wearing muggle clothes as she didn't have to go back to classes until the next day and the boys were doing all her work anyway.

The day flew by and at five Lily was sitting the stands at the Quidditch pitch with Remus and Peter watching as James and Sirius flew around the field.

Lily found it quite interesting. James played Chaser with Gideon Prewett and Fabian Prewett. Marlene McKinnon played Seeker. Sirius and Frank Longbottom played Beater and Alice Towns played Keeper.

Marlene was in the year above Lily, she was nice and left Lily alone, she had long brown hair an hazel eyes.

Alice was in Lily's year and shared a dorm with her; she was also nice and sometimes stuck up for her when Morgan and her goons were being really mean. She had short curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

Gideon and Fabian were in seventh year, Gideon was a prefect and Fabian was Quidditch captain, both were tall with cark brown hair and light brown eyes.

Frank Longbottom was also in the year above Lily, they never talked or anything but he seemed nice enough. He was tall and had brown hair and blue eyes.

Gryffindor team she noticed worked well together and that's why they were the best team in the school.

"First game in four weeks, just before we break up, Fabian will be pushing them harder." Remus commented. Lily noticed that Remus was being odd with her today.

"What up Remus you've been odd all day and it isn't full moon." Lily said.

"I saw you and Sirius on the map..." Remus admitted quietly. "Sirius told me everything."

Lily shrugged.

"I don't mind, I used him to get rid of my frustration, I know I used him, he knows that to. But we used each other, and anyways he's a good kisser." Lily grinned and Remus grimaced.

"Didn't need to know that." He said smiling all the same.

"It was goodbye." Lily said.

Remus chuckled. He knew it wasn't their final goodbye, well he didn't think it would be maybe they would prove him wrong.

James and Sirius flew over to the three fifteen year olds grinning.

"Hey Lily, do you like flying?" James asked grinning.

Lily shook her head no and Sirius grinned.

James leant forward grabbed her by the waist and flew to the middle of the pitch Lily screaming her head off the whole way there.

"Squirmy little thing aren't you." James laughed and the rest of the team watched amused.

"James let me down, I don't want to die! I'm scared!" She screamed and felt James lower to the ground.

"James that was so scary!" Lily yelled at him but James laughed, Gideon flew over.

"Are you quite done James, feel the need to scare Evans a bit more?" He asked teasingly.

James grinned. "Nah."

"Thank god." Lily sighed.

Once quidditch practice was over the Marauders (including Lily from now on) went up to the common room and sat down in front of the fire.

"We need to do a prank as a welcoming to Lily into the group!" Sirius declared.

The group nodded in agreement and set out to planning a prank with Lily's help.

Thursday morning came and the marauders were sitting in the great hall eating their breakfast. It was a usual thing and no one expected anything to happen so they got quite a shock when Narcissa Black, a Slytherin sixth year, walked in the great hall her long blonde hair down her silver blue eyes dull and wearing a bright pink leather mini skirt that barely covered her knickers and a small black tube top with a board above her say 'easy'.

Everyone laughed and then laughed harder when Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's older sister in seventh year, walked in wearing a similar outfit and the same message above her head; in fact all the Slytherin girls were the same.

Unfortunately for them they couldn't see anything wrong with their outfits and thought they looked perfectly fine and couldn't figure out what everyone was laughing at.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans my office now." McGonagall barked from the teachers table.

McGonagall light them off fairly lightly one week off detention except for when quidditch practice was on and ten points each from Gryffindor.

Then the group of them went down to charms and turned up just before class started.

"Alright class today we will do a review on all the charms and spells we have learnt over the last few years." Professor Flitwick squeaked from atop a pile of books.

Morning lessons went by quickly and lunch came.

"I'm so hungry." Sirius grumbled as the group made their way down to the great hall.

"Is there am point in the day when you aren't hungry?" Lily asked teasingly while Sirius pouted.

"Detention tonight guys." James reminded them.

"Yep seven thirty till nine." Remus said.

"How can you guys be so happy about detention?" Lily questioned.

"Ah of course Lilykins that was another thing you didn't know." Sirius realized. "Me and James have a competition to see who can break the record amount of detention in their time at Hogwarts." He explained.

Lily nodded not quite seeing the point of it but then again she didn't see any point in most the things the guys did it was all just done for fun.

That night after their detention the Marauders were sitting back on the couch inform of the fire.

"James can I burrow your cloak?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sure, but why?" James replied.

"I wanted to do a bit of skateboarding." She said carelessly and got up to get her skateboard.

When Lily came back down from her back down from her dorm, fully changed into three quarter length jeans and grey tank top with her hair tied back holding her skateboard, she was surprised to find the other marauders standing by the portrait hole, holding the cloak and the map and grinning at her.

"We've never seen what the room of requirements looks like when you're skating around in it." Remus stated.

"So you want to come with me?" Lily asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." James replied grinning.

"Ok." Lily said with a shrug and James threw the cloak over them all, it was a tight squeeze and Lily was squashed between James and Sirius, most girls would die to be in this position but not Lily.

Once they reach the room of requirements Lily walked in front of the door three times and a door appeared.

"Welcome to my world." Lily said opening the door and pulling the boys into the room.

The room had gotten bigger and three-quarters of the room was taken up by rails and ramps. In the area that was taken up by ramps there was a large couch and a table, stacked up with Wizarding and muggle goodies.

Lily put her skateboard down and started weaving her way around the room.

The boys watched amazed. They always knew Lily Evans was hot, but she looked gorgeous and free when she was just skateboarding around.

They hung out for about an hour. But it started to get really late so the group decided to go back to the common room.

Once again the next morning, Friday, the group of five could be found sitting together around the Gryffindor table, but this time there were a few more people, the whole Gryffindor quidditch team.

"And so he goes of and tries to pull off the trick, only before he even got to the ramp he smashed into a rail." Lily laughed and the entire group fell about laughing.

"Hey Lily me and a few of the girls were going to hang out tonight. Do you wanna join us?" Marlene asked Lily. "It's a bit of a party. We go down to hogsmeade, go clubbing. What do you say?" Marlene continued.

"I don't know I don't really own anything that I could go clubbing in." Lily said worriedly.

"Then me and the girls could give you a make over, please?" Marlene said pouting.

Lily laughed.

"Are you sure, I'm not known for being girlie. Will the 'girls' even like me?" Lily asked.

"Well I'm one of the girls, and I like you." Alice said grinning.

"Ok I'll do it."

At five that night Lily did as she was told and went up to the seventh year girls' dormitory.

"Who is it?" A female voice came.

"Lily Evans."

"Come in!" the girl called.

Lily opened the door and instantly felt out of place; most of the girls were looking down at her, only Alice and Marlene were smiling at her.

"Ok Lil's lets get you dressed up." Marlene declared.

It took three hours before every one was ready and the other girls had warmed up to Lily and she started to feel comfortable.

As it happens apparently this girl's night wasn't really a girls night, just they spent time together getting ready. The boys to came with the girls.

James Remus and Sirius were waiting for Lily to come down, true they always went along to the club but they wouldn't be going tonight if Lily wasn't.

They smiled as each girl came down in turn. Marlene had told them that Lily was the finale because she looked the best.

Slowly a pair of black knee length boots descended down the stairs followed shortly by a pair of long creamy legs, a short black denim skirt, and then a cream floaty top which tightened around the bust and was held up by two thin straps. Blood red hair was curled into barrel curls. And then her face appeared; clear lip-gloss on her rosy and full lips, a small amount of black eyeliner around her eyes, black mascara, and a light golden eye-shadow over her eyes.

"Lily, you look, stunning!" James said amazed. Lily blushed slightly.

Everyone had left the already except for the quidditch team and the marauders.

"Cleans up nicely doesn't she?" Marlene said from the portrait hole.

"You look really nice Lily." Fabian said smiling.

"Really nice! She looks bloody HOTT!" Alice exclaimed.

"She's right." Gideon said.

"Thanks." Lily said blushing as the group left.

All the way down to hogsmeade Lily felt that someone was trying to look up her skirt, which probably wasn't to hard. But every time she turned around it was only James and Sirius behind her.

Marlene whipped out a fake ID for Lily and everyone was in the club, Enchanted.

Sirius instantly dragged Lily to the dance floor.

"You know how to dance in this kind of place right?" he asked grinning as he stepped behind her and pulled her against him. Luckily Lily wasn't new to this and placed one hand around Sirius' neck and the other on his hand which had rested itself on her hip, and started grinding into Sirius in time to the music.

"God Lilykins I didn't know you had it in you." Sirius whispered into Lily's ear.

"Sirius there's a lot of things you don't know." Lily purred back and heard him groan as thoughts rushed through his mind.

"Do you have to be so seductive?" Sirius murmured as he started to kiss Lily's neck. Lily let out a small moan as he reached her pulse point.

The pair hadn't noticed that people around them were watching the interaction with interest.

"What happened to Lily Evans?" Sirius murmured between kisses.

"Which one, the one who you didn't know, or the one you nearly had on a bed in the room of requirements?" Lily asked the pair carried on dancing unaware of everyone around them.

"You've been watching her all night." Frank said to James as he sat down beside him, Alice by his side.

"Have I?" James said taking his eyes away from Lily for the first time that night.

"James look you haven't even touched your firewhiskey." Alice said.

But James didn't reply he just watched as Lily danced with Sirius, Remus came over to James to see if he was feeling ill knowing full well he wasn't, but James didn't say anything.

Morgan walked over to James shortly after Remus left him and crawled onto his lap.

"Oh Jamesy, are you all alone? Let me fix that." She purred. Before James even had a chance to react Morgan kissed him, and for some unknown reason James kissed her back.

Lily looked toward where James had been sitting all night and nearly cried out when she saw he was kissing Morgan. She stopped dancing and stood still, Sirius looked up to see what had stopped Lily from dancing only to be outraged to see James and Morgan.

Lily turned on Sirius.

"I bet your in on this to!" Lily yelled at him.

"Lily, I'm not in on anything." Sirius said calmly.

"Well this is obviously some sort of prank, because if James cared he wouldn't be sucking face with that whore, and if James is playing some sort of prank on me then so are you!" She screamed. People around the pair stopped dancing and watched Lily and Sirius.

"Lily, James is just being a dick; we're not playing a prank on you." Remus pleaded after pushing his way through the crowd. The DJ stopped the music and James detangled himself from Morgan.

"Tell it to some one who believes you. I should have known." Lily said and stormed out of the club.

Marlene and Alice stomped over to James and Morgan.

"Piss off slag!" Marlene hissed at Morgan who smirked and left.

"What the hell were you doing?" Alice yelled.

"Shit!" James swore and got up and ran after Lily.

Sirius was faster though and raced past James and caught up with Lily.

"Lily, stop now!" He said but she wouldn't stop so he ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder. Lily thrashed about and screamed but he wouldn't put her down.

He walked all the way up to the room of requirements, knowing full well that James would have given up and gone to the common room.

Walking past the tapestry three time Sirius walked into the room, a kicking a screaming Lily still over his shoulder. There was yet again a bed in the room which he threw Lily on and then he looked the door.

Lily went quiet and watched Sirius, there was a radio in the room which Sirius turned on and he sat down with a glass of firewhiskey and watched Lily as she watched him.

"I'm not playing prank on you neither is Remus or Peter, and James is just being a dick." Sirius said and then downed his glass of firewhiskey.

Lily sat up and swung her leg over the side of the sofa.

"Sorry." She said and Sirius nodded.

"Shame 'cos I really was having fun." Sirius murmured, but Lily had heard it so she got up and walked over to him. Dragging him to the middle of the room she allowed Sirius to pull her to him and grind into her, only this time facing each other. Sirius' hands wandered from Lily's hips down to her upper thigh, he picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist. They stood in the position in the middle of the room, not moving, just looking at each other. Then Sirius buried his head in Lily's chest.

"I cant do it Lily." He murmured.

Lily stroked his hair.

"Can't do what Sirius?" Lily asked soothingly.

But she got no answer, he simply walked over to the bed and placed her on it and climbed on top of her.

"Tell if you want me to stop." He said softly, passion and lust burning through his eyes.

But Lily didn't want him to stop.

He kissed her pink lips softly. Lily had always wondered why his lips felt so soft on hers.

The kiss became more passionate and before either of them realized what they were doing they were in their underwear kissing and caressing each other.

"Lily we really shouldn't do this." Sirius said softly into Lily's hair.

"I know." Lily whispered. "But please hold me."

The next morning the pair wandered back to the Gryffindor common room, their desire for each other had passed, it was weird but they figured that it was simply that they had, had their time that it was over.

As they walked into the common room laughing and joking around Remus yelled over to them.

"That was goodbye!"


	8. Chapter 8

As it was only Saturday, most of the older Gryffindors were hanging out in the common room, recovering from terrible headaches. Lily who was a whiz at potions eventually took pity on them, not after singing the national anthem very loudly, and made several cauldrons of hangover potions.

"Aw Evans, you're a star." Fabian said as Lily passed him a goblet full of the potion.

"Well it got boring singing all the time." Lily chuckled. When Lily walked over to Morgan, Katie and Natalie with the potions everyone was very shocked. The three bimbo's gaped at her.

"Well do you want the potion or not?" Lily asked shortly. She raised an eyebrow as Morgan reached carefully for a goblet.

"It not got poison in it?" Katie said before drinking her potion.

"No." Lily said and left as all three of the girls drank from their goblets.

"Does anyone not have a goblet?" Lily asked.

No one said anything, which was good because Lily had run out of potion. The red head walked over to the couch which was now clear and jumped on it.

Ok so maybe it wasn't clear. James Potter was sitting on the couch and Lily jumped on him.

She got off when he groaned painfully.

"Opps, sorry my bad." Lily said before stalking off to breakfast.

Once there Lily heard her name being called.

She turned to see Alice towns sitting with her new boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Oh hey! Alice, Frank." Lily said sitting by the two, Sirius had found his way to Lily's side and Remus was sitting opposite her.

"Where's James, Lilykins?" Sirius asked poking Lily in the side.

"Common room I believe." Lily said with a shrug.

"You believe." An annoyed voice said from behind Lily. The little red head couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh James you sound, annoyed? Why on earth would that be?" Lily said in mock innocence.

"You're arse is bony and it fell on my groin." James said his voice was rising.

"Opps… That must have hurt." Lily said.

"You bloody well know it did!" James bellowed at Lily but shut up immediately when he saw her flinch and allow fear to pass over her face. But Lily soon recovered.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you. Did I cause you a few minutes of pain?" Lily screamed him standing up; she wasn't as tall as James but nearly.

"Did it hurt? Because you bloody well know you hurt me! How about most recently when you put me in hospital! Smashed my head open then James! But fuck that! As long as I don't cause you pain! How about the time you got peeves to drop twelve books on my head? Cause that was so fucking funny! You're unbearable, so fucking unbearable!" Lily screamed at him, and then she did one of the things she did best and ran, she ran from the great hall, she ran from the watching eyes, she ran from her friends, she ran from James.

Tear were running unchecked down her face, stinging her pale skin, she was so distraught that she hadn't notice James running after her.

She reached the lake shore and fell to the ground.

She was sobbing and that when she heard it.

"I'm sorry." He sat down next to Lily and pulled her into a hug, she didn't care that it was him. She just didn't care.

She didn't care that it was James sitting there and rocking her back and forth.

"Come on Lily. I want to make it up to you." James said and then led Lily all the way to Gryffindor Common room with his arm around her shoulders.

"We leave tomorrow, to go home for summer. The Marauders and I have some news." James said. "Wait here while I get them." James ran up to the Gryffindor boy's dorm and then came back down grinning.

"Lily Evans we have some news for you." Sirius said grinning.

"We hope you're excited." Remus continued grinning also.

"You're moving in with me. Your sister approves, Dumbledore and my parents." James announced. Lily sat in shock.

"I'm moving out of my sister's house?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes." James said suddenly unsure, Lily didn't look too happy.

Then suddenly she jumped up and threw her arms around James' neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Lily said over and over as James wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sunday came and Lily found herself sitting with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Lily was explaining some charms to Peter.

James and Sirius were playing a game of exploding snap.

And Remus was reading.

Half way through the train ride Lily turned to James.

"Will your parents like me?" Lily asked.

"My parents will adore you." James laughed.

Lily nodded and waited anxiously for the train to pull into the station.

Eventually Lily found herself standing on the platform next to James. Sirius was holding her trunk and refused to let her carry it.

"James! James Honey!" Lily turned to see a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes coming towards the five teenagers.

"There you are! I missed you." James' mum said wrapping her son into a tight hug.

"Hi mum, where's dad?' James asked once Mrs. Potter had released him.

"He's at work." Mrs. Potter said.

"Now is this Lily?" Mrs. Potter said turning Lily.

"Yeah mum that's Lily." James said.

"Wow. You're very pretty Lily." Mrs. Potter said to Lily.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Lily said.

"No please, Mrs. Potter is Harold's mother. I'm Bridget." Bridget said and then wrapped Lily into a hug.

"I'm glad you're coming to live with us." Bridget said smiling. "I will admit Dumbledore informed us somewhat of your situation, we won't make you visit you sister, but well if you at some point feel the need to see her, and you'll have our support." Bridget said smiling kindly at Lily.

Lily nodded and Bridget led the three teenagers away, Remus and Peter had already left to meet their parents.

Sirius still had a tight hold on Lily's trunk and only put it down when they reached a limo.

"Where's your car." Lily asked looking in front and behind the limo. Bridget laughed.

"This is our car sweetie." Bridget said as Lily blushed the same colour of her hair.

Once seated the limo left the train station and drove away. Lily was left to wonder what they were heading for.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive was long, about two hours. Two whole hours stuck next to James. Now don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful that James has given me a chance to get away from my horrid sister, that he has made room for me to hang out with his friends. But James and I have such a nasty history.

When I'm with him I feel so confused, I hated him with such passion, but now I feel (most of the time) another passion, a passion I can't quite place.

James bullied me relentlessly at Hogwarts, I often ended up going to the hospital wing to change my hair back to its normal colour or to have the boils removed form my face, he has only ever seriously hurt me twice, first when he got peeves to drop twelve books on my head, and second when he pushed me off of my skate board and I split my head open.

I know that from now on he won't ever purposely hurt me, he can be a dick sometimes but he never sets out to hurt me, he won't anymore that I can be certain. Its weird how I know that but I do. He'll never hurt me.

* * *

The limo pulled up to a large house, it was about four stories, defiantly not your average house size.

"Welcome to the Potter Cottage." Bridget said opening the front door to Lily's new home.

"Oh wow!" Lily gushed as she stepped into the house. She was standing in a gorgeous entrance, painted in warm yellow. All along the wall were pictures of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, a few of just James, some of James and Sirius, some of Bridget and a man Lily assumed to be Harold, and a few of other people Lily didn't know.

"It's lovely." Lily said to Bridget.

"Aw thank you honey, you know it's your home too now." Bridget said. "Let me show you to your room." She said and led Lily up some stairs onto the first floor.

"This is the same floor that James and Sirius sleep on, but unfortunately for you, you'll be sleeping on this floor too." Bridget said with a chuckle as Lily grinned.

"Harold and I sleep on the second floor. There's a library on this floor and your bathroom is to the left of your room, and well here we are." The two stopped in front of a light green door, Lily turned the handle and opened the door revealing a cream room, the carpet was a darkish cream and the walls a light cream, there was a wardrobe and a dressing table, and there weren't any pictures in this room however.

"Harold and I were going to get the camera out this summer, take a few pictures, for you mainly. I'm sorry we didn't have any to put in here." Bridget said sensing Lily realizing there weren't any pictures.

"Thanks Bridget." Lily said and smiled brightly at the woman.

"Why don't you unpack and make this room a bit more homely?" Bridget suggested. "Dinner will be in an hour. But you can come down when you're ready." With that Bridget left.

An hour later Lily wandered down to the kitchen, Bridget, James, Sirius and another man were sitting at the table. The man Lily didn't know had black messy hair, just like James' however he had blue eyes rather then hazel eyes.

"Ah you must be Lily." The man said.

"Yes Sir." Lily said.

The man chuckled.

"Please call me Harold." He said and then continued eating.

Lily sat down next to Bridget as that was the only space at the table left. She looked around, there was no food on the table and her plate was empty. Sensing Lily's confusion Bridget spoke up.

"Just tell the plate what you want. We weren't too sure what you would like so we went for the easy option." Bridget said with a kind smile.

Lily looked down at her plate and ordered pasta. The meal was lovely, though it felt strange to be sitting and eating with the Potter's and Sirius.

After dinner Lily found herself sitting in the living room with James and Sirius.

"Ok so the arrows didn't play their best last game; however the Arrows are the best!" James declared.

"No way! Puddlemere united is the best. They win next all their matches, and have beaten the Arrows!" Sirius argued.

Lily laughed and the two boys turned to her.

"What's so funny Lilykins?" Sirius asked.

"Boys and quidditch you have been arguing for the last twenty minutes about who the best team is why don't you just say that they are equal?" Lily said still chuckling lightly.

The boys grinned.

"Because that way, we would never figure out who the best team is." Sirius answered.

"Ok how many games has the Arrows won this season?" Lily asked James.

"Three." James muttered.

"And Puddlemere?" Lily asked Sirius.

"Four." Sirius said proudly.

"Well it seems Puddlemere is the better team." Lily announced as James groaned.

"That's not fair!" He complained.

"How?" Lily asked smirking at James.

"Because… it just isn't!" James exclaimed pouting.

Lily laughed at James; he could so childish at times.

"That's it!" James bellowed as Lily laughed at him. He lunged at her and tickled her mercilessly. Sirius joined him as they had Lily pinned to the floor screaming for mercy. However the two boys would not give up. They continued to tickle Lily for ten minutes, the whole time Lily screaming and laughing.

That night Lily went up to bed, hugging both boys good night, and for once she fell asleep feeling no other emotion then happiness.

The next day when Lily awoke she wandered down stairs, fully prepared for the day when she was ambushed by James and Sirius. Sirius had of course thrown Lily over his shoulder. The three of them walked, or in Lily's case carried, into the Kitchen where Bridget and Harold were sitting sipping on coffee.

"Morning kids." Bridget said smiling. "Lily It's my day off today and I was wondering if you were up to a bit of shopping?" Bridget asked as Lily sat beside her.

"That's sounds cool, is there anything in particular you were after?" Lily asked.

"Yes, a ball gown for you." Bridget said as Lily choked on the toast she was eating.

"Ball gown, what for?" Lily asked shocked, she was not the type to dress up.

"Our annual summer ball." Harold answered for his wife.

"Oh." Was all Lily could say.

James and Sirius smirked, this would be amusing.

Later that day Lily found herself standing in a circular room; the walls however were covered in rail after rail of dresses.

"Well Lily this is the best place to come for dresses. I have a few colours in mind that would look stunning with your hair and eyes." Bridget said to Lily.

"Mrs. Potter, lovely to see your back, another ball I assume." Said a lady from behind Lily, Lily whirled around to come face to face with an aging lady with brown hair streaked with grey and blue eyes.

"Oh and 'oo, may I ask, is zis little beauty?" The lady asked eyeing Lily with a smile.

"Madame LeFay Lily Evans, she's come to live with us." Bridget answered looking at Lily fondly.

"You 'ave the most exquisite 'air and eye colour, ruby 'air and emerald eyes. Green vould be an obvious choice in colour for a dress, but I think something a little less bright, 'owever we'll 'ave a few colours out for you to try." Madame LeFay said, then with a flick of her wand there appeared a rack holding about twenty dresses, all different colours and styles and materials.

"Wow." Lily gasped, she may not like to dress up but she knew a beautiful dress when she saw one, and about now she saw twenty.

"Well let's stay safe to start off. Emerald green of course." Madame LeFay said and picked out three emerald green dresses.

The first was very simple. It was sleeveless/strapless and tight around the bust, there was a little bit of beading around the top of the dress, and it was fitted until it reached the hips where the dress flared out and reached the ground.

The second dress was the one Lily fell in love with.

"Lily it looks gorgeous on you!" Bridget exclaimed. Lily smiled and looked down at her self, her pale skin looked paler against the green, and you could clearly see the freckles that graced her shoulders. Lily looked truly stunning.

Of course the other dresses were tried, but none looked half as pretty.

Pink, orange, Yellow, red, lime green, bright blue, black, silver, gold and white dresses were all tried some with corset tops, some showing a lot of cleavage, some with flower decoration, all of them were beautiful but not half as beautiful as the second dress Lily tried so it was decided that it would be the dress Lily got.

"Now for shoes." Bridget said smiling.

"Really Bridget, the dress was really expensive, you don't have to get me shoes too." Lily said.

"Oh Lily, I never had a daughter and James doesn't like shopping for dresses. I like doing this, plus we can afford it. Now let's get those shoes." Bridget chuckled.

Lily smiled and walked with Bridget to a stack of shoes and chose a pair of flat emerald green pumps.

Lily smiled; she knew she would look really pretty on the night of the ball.


	10. Chapter 10

The ball was going to start in two hours and Lily hadn't even started to get ready. She hadn't realised the time.

"So Lilykins when you gonna get changed?" Sirius asked Lily looking at his watch.

"It'll take me about threes hours to get ready, why?" Lily replied. Sirius looked at her oddly.

"You're gonna turn up to the ball an hour late?" He asked; it was Lily's turn to look at him oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily, it's five pm." Sirius said eyebrows raised. Lily shrieked and jumped off the couch and ran to her room.

Once there she ran into the bathroom and showered very quickly. She washed her hair in strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Jumping out of the shower she dried her hair using her wand and then sat down at a vanity table wearing bathrobe.

She lined her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara; she placed nude lip gloss on her plump lips and a leaf green eye shadow on her eyelids. She got up and ran to her wardrobe to get her dress.

It was emerald green, with a corset top; the top was covered in beading around the top which slowly faded out at the bottom of the top. The skirt was the same emerald green colour and hugged her hips just the right amount.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror; she now only had fifteen minutes. She pointed her wand at her hair and muttered a spell to put her hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, ringlet curls falling gracefully from the bun.

There was a knock at her door just as Lily finished placing a silver chain with a large tear drop shaped emerald hanging from it.

"Lily, we have to go down now. Be quick." James' voice said from the other side on the door.

"Coming!" Lily called. She walked to the door and pulled it open.

She heard James gasp and Sirius whistle.

"Wow. I just, wow." James murmured, however he barely removed his eyes from Lily's chest, now don't get me wrong here, Lily didn't look slutty but it was one of the first times she had really dressed up and the first time James realised just how much Lily had grown in certain areas.

"James. James?" Lily said blushing.

"Oh…I-I, lets go down stairs." James said, his cheeks turning red slightly as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

James walked down the stairs ahead of Lily and Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I don't think he will be able to keep he eyes off of you. Not that I can blame him." Sirius whispered into Lily's ear.

"Sirius! Shut it!" Lily hissed. "It's James, alright we're mates but the just because he suddenly realises I am in fact a girl doesn't change what happened, I can't trust him as I can you or Remus." Lily said and the pair came to the ball room.

"Well Lily you look stunning!" Bridget exclaimed looking delightful.

"Now Lily I would like to have at least one dance with the all of the most beautiful women, which between you and me are Bridget and yourself." Harold said giving Lily a fatherly hug.

Lily giggled; she felt part of the family.

There was a ding-dong and the first visitors arrived. Not long after the ball room was full of laughing and smiling people, some dancing some chatting, but everyone was very happy.

Lily was currently chatting with two sixth year Ravenclaws, Emmeline Vance, a tall girl with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, and Dorcas Meadowes, a equally tall girl with long black hair and baby blue eyes.

"So Lily, what's it like living with the hottest guys in the school?" Marlene asked with a grin.

"Well, it's like living with any guy, bloody annoying." Lily laughed. "Nah they are alright." Lily said.

"But still it's James Potter and Sirius Black you are living with, and hang out with." Dorcas said. "You must have snogged one of them."

Lily laughed and tapped her nose. She wasn't going to tell a soul about what she used to do with Sirius.

Soon Lily found herself giggling as she danced around the ball room with Harold. They weren't dancing to the waltz properly as he just kept spinning the fifteen year old red head around, but it was good fun none the less.

The dance finished and Lily and Harold bowed and walked off the dance floor laughing merrily.

Bridget grinned as the two neared her.

"Well you two defiantly stole the dance floor." She said cheerfully.

"Did we? I hadn't realised." Harold said grinning.

"Well at least you both looked like you were having fun." Bridget said, eyes twinkling.

"Now if you don't mind Lily dear I am going to steal Harold back from you." Bridget said smiling and dragged her husband back onto the dance floor.

"Hey Lily, would you like to dance." Asked Remus.

"Oh Remus, I hadn't realised you were here." Lily said smiling as the brown haired boy took her hand and brought Lily to the dance floor.

"Well I was hiding in some corner. I'm not really into these balls." Remus admitted.

"Then why are you dancing with me?" Lily asked.

"Well I thought it would do my rep good to be seen dancing with the most beautiful girl here." Remus said shrugging his shoulders slightly, grin plastered on his face, as Lily giggled.

"Why thank you mister Lupin.' Lily giggled as she spun around.

All the while James was sitting watching the red headed beauty dancing; he loved the way she looked like an angel as she laughed and danced.

"Prongs, dude, we are not going through this again. Don't just watch her, ask her to dance." Sirius said from beside James.

"I can't." James muttered.

"And why the hell not." Sirius exclaimed.

"Because, because. Look I just can't." James answered frustrated.

"You haven't answered my question." Sirius drawled, however he was currently eyeing up one of the girls.

"Fine Sirius, I can't ask her to dance because I am ashamed, I was a bloody dick to her. It wouldn't be right for me to go along and act like it never happened." James said furiously. But to his horror he heard a snicker and nervous giggle sound from behind him.

"Well you were right you were a dick to me." Lily said still giggling nervously.

Remus was bent over with laughter and Sirius was letting out his trademark bark like laughter.

"Erm…I… Oh Merlin." James muttered and ran a hand through his hair.

"James would you like to dance?" Lily asked suddenly.

James looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Lily only stuck her hand out to him, and he took it willingly. James led her over to the dance floor just as a slow song started. Lily rested her hand on James' shoulder as he placed his hands on her waist, it was stiff. But as the song carried on the two relaxed and Lily wound her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, James took in a ragged breathe before winding his arms around her waist, together they moved slowly to the music, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone and stopped dancing and just stood and watched the intimate scene.

"They are falling for each other." Bridget whispered to Harold.

"I think you might be right." Dumbledore said chuckling.

"I see you made it Albus." Harold said, shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling something may happen tonight." Dumbledore said cryptically.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lily wake up!" Someone screamed.

Lily was not happy, what time was it? She didn't know, but it was too early. She grabbed her duvet and pulled it over her head.

"Go away!" She mumbled from under the covers.

But no the annoying person who was yelling wasn't having it. Oh no they had to jump on her bed! It should be a crime!

"Lily we have Hogwarts today!" The person yelled. Well that woke Lily up. She sat bolt up throwing the person of the bed with a yelp, she clambered off her bed and into the bathroom. Five minutes later she walked back into her room to find Sirius sitting on her bedroom floor sulking.

"What up with you?" lily asked chuckling at the immature sixteen year old.

"You didn't say sorry.' Sirius said grumpily.

"So it was you who was jumping on my bed." Lily said raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well yeah." Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then im not sorry." Lily said and walked over to her closet and picked up her black and navy striped tank top, she also picked up a pair of black combat trousers.

She turned to Sirius.

"Out Sirius" She said.

He scrambled out knowing that Lily would hurt him if he didn't.

Ten minutes later Lily was sitting in the kitchen, free of make-up wearing her chosen clothes and her red hair into a messy ponytail, she couldn't be bothered.

She was eating a cinnamon swirl when James came down stairs, since the night of the ball they had become really close, but still weren't dating.

"Hey Lil's." James said getting a cup and a beaker of pumpkin juice.

"Morning, hey James be a star and get me a glass of pumpkin juice as well please." Lily said smiling at James.

James grinned.

"Why should I?" He said teasingly.

"Because I said please, with a cherry on top, oh and chocolate sprinkles." Lily replied grinning.

"Oh Lil's you know I can't resist chocolate sprinkles." James said grinning back as he handed Lily a glass of pumpkin juice.

As Lily put down her cinnamon swirl to take drink her pumpkin juice James picked it up and too a huge bite, Lily nearly spat all her juice over the boy.

"Oh my god, you did not just do that!" Lily exclaimed as James put on his 'I'm a little angel face.'

"Pfft. Yeah and the sun shine out of your arse to." Lily snapped, but fell about in a fit of giggles, James also burst out laughing. All the while Sirius sat and watched the interaction with great amusement.

"Morning kids." Bridget said walking into the kitchen but she stopped when she found both Lily and James on the floor laughing their hearts out.

"Sirius what did you do to them." She asked amused.

"I didn't do anything, they just kind of went weird." Sirius said.

Bridget chuckled and poured a glass of water which she then went on to throw over the two laughing sixteen year olds who stopped laughing immediately.

"Hey no fair!" James yelled, but Bridget only smiled.

"You're going to be late and I'm sure little miss prefect doesn't want to be late." Bridget said teasingly. In truth Bridget and Harold saw Lily as their own daughter, and they were very proud that she was still prefect.

Five teenagers were sitting on a train easting sweets and laughing. One of the five was a girl, she looked so happy.

One of the boys didn't look as happy as the others; he looked jumpy and was certainly holding something back.

On of the other boys kept shooting glances at the pretty red head, he looked happy but he wanted more.

On of the others boys looked like he was happy but had a haunting past, however his smile made you realise he wouldn't leave his friends.

The last boy was just as happy as the two previous only this on was tired; however he still managed to laugh with his friends.

"So Wormtail, what did you get up to this summer:" Remus asked Peter.

Peter looked up to meet Remus' eye for only a second before mumbling something about helping his mother.

"Remus what did you do?" Lily asked.

"Well there was the full moon, but it was okay otherwise." Remus said shrugging his shoulders. "I still can't believe you managed to survive a whole summer with these two." Remus laughed while indicating towards Sirius and James who protested that they weren't that bad. Lily laughed but didn't answer instead she popped an every flavour bean into her mouth.

Not minutes later Alice and Frank came wandering into the compartment.

"Hey guys!" Frank said and then grinned at Lily. "And girl." He said. Alice hit him playfully.

Lily jumped up and hugged Alice, it was a bit of a surprise as Lily wasn't generally known for being the huggy type. However Alice embraced Lily, and it was set, they would be great friends, how easy was that!

Lily and Alice sat down and chatted about what they had done over the summer and completely blocked the boys out.

"Erm, what are they doing?" Frank asked looking at his girlfriend weirdly. "I only came because she promised she only wanted to say hi." He admitted. Sirius, James and Remus burst out laughing while Peter barely managed a weak chuckle.

"So how was your summer?" Lily asked Alice.

"Well its Franks last year here so we decided to make this one the best, his eighteenth is coming up in December only it's during the holiday." Alice said sadly.

"Look don't worry about, how about we throw him a huge surprise birthday party." Lily whispered to Alice.

"Oh Lily that's a brilliant idea!" Alice exclaimed quietly.

"Well that's sorted then." Lily said grinning.

"Hey Alice, I would like to go find the guys I'm sure Marlene will be there." Frank called to Alice. Alice nodded and then hugged Lily.

"OI! Alice tell Marlene I say hi!" Lily shouted after Alice who nodded.

* * *

Far away in a small Village.

"They shouldn't be getting close." A cold voice snapped angrily.

"Sir I'm afraid it may be too late." Another fear filled voice said quietly.

"TOO LATE!" Bellowed the cold voice.

"Sir they are very close. I fear that the only way to separate them is to kill one." The frightened voice replied shakily.

"You fool! We can't kill either. If we do then the other won't join our ranks." The cold voice snapped. The owner of the voice looked around the room filled with cloaked people. There was a gentle dripping coming from the far side of the room.

In the far corner of the room a young child was locked up to the wall, about three feet off the ground, she was bleeding heavily. Her brown hair was soaked through with blood; her brown eyes watched the room emptily. She was staring at the man who had just spoken. She hated the way he looked, his skin was grey and sickly, his eyes were blood red and his nose had flattened into snake like nostrils.

It was the young girl's blood that was causing the gentle dripping.

The man watched the child for a few minutes before getting up and walking swiftly towards her.

"You know why you're here." He stated.

"Yes." The girl replied shakily.

"Then give us the information we've been seeking." The man said so softly it was horrific. She knew what was to come and this man would be anything but kind to her.

"No." The girl said.

The man's eyes flashed with pure loathing, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the young girl. "Avada Kedavra." He screamed.

The girl fell into darkness; she was lost to the world.

Her body was port keyed to her parents house, where they were waiting fearfully for Aurors to find their youngest child.

* * *

It was Friday. Fridays rock in Lily's opinion but she hadn't had to face the world yet.

They had arrived at Hogwarts yesterday.

Lily got up and changed into her uniform and washed, she then wandered down stairs to find Marlene, Alice and Dumbledore in the common room.

Marlene was sobbing as Alice tried to calm her down, Dumbledore looked weary.

Lily ran to Marlene's side.

"Marlene honey. What's wrong? Has something happened?" Lily asked worriedly, she rubbed Marlene's back comfortingly and made soothing sounds.

"Th-they kil-kill-kil-killed her." Marlene managed before a new wave of sobs over took her.

"Who? Who are they and who did they kill?" Lily asked quietly.

"Megan. You-Know-Who." Marlene sobbed, her makeup was running in black smudges down her face and her hair looked like she had been tugging at it for the last few days.

"Oh Marlene." Lily whispered tears filled Lily's eyes; she had met Megan over the summer in Diagon alley.

"I will have to inform the school as Megan was in second year, and very popular, I request that you three girls accompany me." Dumbledore said gravely. "Marlene if you want you can say something's." Dumbledore said and patted the seventeen year old brunette on the back.

The three wandered down to the great hall where everyone was sat. some were staring horrified at the daily Prophet and looked at Marlene pity evident in their eyes, others stared at Marlene's appearance and wandered what had happened.

Dumbledore went to the teachers table and waved his wand the usual school coloured banners had been changed to black banners.

"Today we have once again lost to Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore's voice echoed around the room, many if not all shivered at the sound of Voldemort name, all but Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. "He has gone above evil and stolen from us a young child. This fully grown man attacked and killed a twelve year old girl." The second years all looked around their tables, then it clicked there was only one second year missing. "We today celebrate the life of Megan McKinnon."

The day went by in a blur of tears; everyone seemed affected by the death of Megan. See although Voldemort had before killed people it was the first time that he had gone after someone so young, the first person he had gone after who was younger then twenty, as that was previously his youngest killing.

Most of the teacher didn't care to teach their lessons that day, instead they allowed their students to mourn the death of such a lovely child, most teachers themselves sobbed throughout their lessons.

That night Lily sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common room, when Remus sat beside her.

"It's not right." Lily said quietly.

"When is murder ever right?" Remus said just as quietly. Most people were in their respective dorms, for they had tired themselves out crying.

"I hate him." Lily said

"A lot of people do." Remus replied.

"Then why is he still powerful enough to run around! He should be caught! But no people still follow him." Lily said frustrated.

"Yes but some people think that he has the right ideas. Hating muggles and Killing anyone who stands in his way." Remus said.

"I want to be an Auror or a healer." Lily stated.

"Is there a reason for that." Remus asked.

"Yes because I either want to be out there trying to stop him or helping those he has got to." Lily said determinedly. Remus nodded but said no more, he got up and walked away from Lily. She probably needed to be alone now. But she wasn't alone because in the shadows stood James. He crept out once Remus was gone.

"You can't be an Auror.' James said from behind Lily, she didn't jump she had known he was there, she could almost feel his presence.

"Why not!" Lily challenged.

James sat down next to her swiftly, he placed both his hand on her cheeks and turned her face so she was looking directly at him.

"Because Aurors have a low life expectancy and you can't die." James said quietly but meaningfully.

"I don't care, I want to help." Lily argued, staring into James' Hazel eyes.

"Then be a healer, you said you wanted to be one. But you can't be an Auror." James said.

"Why not." Lily said angrily.

"Because I can't risk losing you. Not now, I know you too well, if I lost you…" James said desperately. Lily looked at him, there were so many things running through his eyes.

James stared right back into Lily's eyes, there was confusion anger and other emotions, but he didn't want to see them, he couldn't but he knew his eyes reflected something similar.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do James." Lily said softly.

"Lily please just don't." James said desperately, his thumb was rubbing her cheek, there was something building between the two but what was it.

"If I can't, neither can you." Lily said softly, almost a whisper.

"Lily please I will you won't be able to stop me. But you, Lily you can't do that. If you went on to be an Auror and you died …I would die, I'd break to pieces." James said.

Lily looked at him once more, they were close, his face was only inches from hers. Lily tried to sort out her feelings, she was mad at James for telling her she couldn't be and Auror, she loved the fact he was so worried about her, she liked his closeness. This wasn't right.

But before she could control herself she kissed him, her soft lips touched his.

Dumbledore was stood in the shadows of the Gryffindor common room and watched interested as Lily kissed James, then he was amazed as a golden glow surround the pair.

"Everything is falling into place." He said to himself quietly before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as Dumbledore left the common room James realised what he was doing.

Forcefully he pushed Lily away from himself.

"That was a mistake." James said, his voice soft yet harsh.

"Jam-" Lily started but was however cut off.

"It was a mistake." James said more effectively.

He couldn't look her in the eye. The emotions were all too confusing, and then to add to that, the power surge was simply awe striking. But it caused fear for James. These weren't the emotions he was meant to feel, being with Lily wasn't meant to make him feel powerful. They were too close, like siblings. He couldn't throw that away. He knew himself well; he'd only break her heart. Then he would lose her friendship, it wasn't worth it.

What James feared the most was a single emotion he deciphered between the mass of emotions. The one that affected him the most was love. At sixteen James felt he was too young to know love, but he had felt it. And that scared him.

He looked at Lily; she had got up and moved to the far side of the common room. A shadowed corner. Engulfed in the darkness. The dim orange glow from the dying fire reflected off of a steady flow of tears falling from her emerald eyes. She would not look at him although he knew she was aware he was looking at her.

And in that moment a single thought ran through his mind.

'What have I done?'

He got up and walked towards the stone steps leading to the boy's dormitories, as he reached the steps he turned to the red head.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper but she had heard it.

As he lay down that night he felt empty, and knew that this was due to losing Lily.

Days went by and James had not the courage to look Lily in the eye. Sirius and Remus were getting increasingly worried.

Lily had totally withdrawn herself from the Marauders, and everyone else for that matter.

You see she too had felt all the emotions. She had felt the love. And was rejected, she felt broken. Unwanted.

She was sitting alone in the library writing up an essay for Slughorn during lunch when someone sat down next to her.

"Lily. Everyone's really worried about you." Lily turned to see Sirius sitting next to her.

"I'm fine." Lily said coldly.

"I guess fine means you're not fine." Sirius tried to joke, it failed.

"Sirius, really I'm ok." Lily said, this time her voice cracked however. A lone tear fell from her eyes, and in a single motion she had her head on Sirius' shoulder sobbing her heart out. Madame Prince, the new Librarian, came over to see what the noise was about, but did not have the heart to throw the two teenagers out of the Library.

There was very little that Sirius could make out through the sobbing but he managed to hear some things.

"He-he s-said it-it was a-a-a mistake…Rejected…Hurts…James…Never again…Lost friendship…Potters." At this point Sirius pulled Lily away at arms length so he could look at her.

"Lily calm down. " He said and soon the redhead was only sniffling, her eyes red and puffy. "I can't really understand what you're saying." Sirius said softly. Just as he did James had to come wandering into the Library. Sirius looked at him, silently begging for him to leave, but it was to no luck. James turned around and caught Lily's eye, they stared at each other for a full minute before James made his way towards them swiftly, and before Sirius could really register what was happening Lily was in James lap her head on his shoulder and crying again, James was making soothing noises. Sirius got up and quietly made his way out of the library.

The rest of the day neither was seen in any of their classes. Sirius however covered for them.

"Where have they been?" Remus asked Sirius in Transfiguration.

"Well I don't actually know. But I think they are with each other." Sirius answered.

Alice who was sitting in front of the boys turned around as she had over heard them talking.

"Lily's alright? Right?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah Lilykins is fine." Sirius said with a wave of his hand.

Alice nodded and turned back to McGonagall.

Once classes had finished Remus, Sirius and Peter walked wordlessly up to the common room, Alice and Frank at their heels.

They walked through the portrait hole and looked to the sofa where Lily and James were sat talking and laughing and generally acting the way they had in the summer. Nearly anyone who didn't know the pair would assume that they were siblings. Of course there was next to no one who didn't know the two so most people assumed they had gotten over what was upsetting them.

"Hey guys!" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Al." Lily replied beaming. "You seen any of the other girls?"

"Erm yeah. I was just going up to see Marlene, you wanna come?" Alice said, though as she said Marlene's name a sad smile graced her pale face. Marlene was still mourning the death of her little sister.

Lily nodded and jumped up and went with Alice up to the girl's dorm.

There they found Marlene flicking through a photo album.

"Hey Marls." Lily said smiling at the seventeen year old in front of her.

"Hey Lily, how have you been, we haven't talked in ages." Marlene said smiling brightly.

"Great, well I am now." Lily replied grinning.

"I heard something happened between you and James." Marlene stated. Lily laughed.

"Yeah Lily! There's a rumour that he threw you down and did you in the teachers lounge." Alice exclaimed. Lily went pink but shook her head no.

"Well that's a shame you and James would make a great couple!" Marlene insisted.

Lily remained silent. Of course her and James wouldn't make a great couple. They had sat down and talked and agreed that friends was best. He had admitted to not trusting himself with her heart and she had admitted herself that it would be awful for everyone if they broke up.

"How are you Marls?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm better." Marlene answered a small, sad smile gracing her pretty face.


	13. Chapter 13

Halloween came quickly; luckily it was on a Saturday which also happened to be a hogmeade day. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the common room waiting, well a lot of people.

Lily had convinced everyone that it would be fun to get everyone together and hang out. So she convinced Marlene, Alice, Frank, Leah Hockerly (one of the new chasers on the Gryffindor team, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes), Kieran Brown (The other new chaser, he had short, spiky black hair and dark blue eyes) to come with the Marauders and herself to Hogmeade, as well as anyone else from the years five upwards.

They were laughing and joking as they sat in the three broomsticks.

"So Lily, what's it like hanging out with this lot all the time?" Leah asked smirking and jabbing a thumb towards Sirius and James.

"Well it's slightly annoying, although I generally get to pick who we prank." Lily said grinning.

"I think we're lucky she sticks around, not many can put up with James." Sirius said with a shrug, the table erupted with roars of laughter as James looked highly affronted.

The conversation moved on to quidditch and Lily had fun talking to Kieran as he liked the Irish quidditch team, which happened to be her favourite. They were having a discussion about the best chaser when they heard screams.

Lily looked up and the pub fell silent, and then again terrified screams filled the air, panic settled in and everyone darted out of the pub.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and the other ran outside and found themselves faced with about a hundred death eaters. One of them shot a curse at Lily, he missed by mere millimetres.

"Get away from here! Get to the school!" James bellowed, however he knew it was worthless. There was no way Lily would back down and run.

Sirius duelled with two Deatheaters. Remus was trying to stun the Deatheaters closest. Marlene was fighting a deatheater. Kieran had gone to one of the shops to floo the ministry. Poor Leah had been hit with a curse and was lying unconscious. Frank and Alice were fighting five Deatheaters back to back. James was duelling three Deatheaters. While Lily duelled two.

There was another scream, Lily who just stunned her second deatheater saw Morgan fighting a deatheater, but she had fallen to the floor. The deatheater raised his wand ready to shoot the killing curse. Lily ran faster then she had ever before, she ran towards Morgan, and just as the deatheater muttered the curse Lily jumped in front of Morgan. A green light shot towards Lily's body, and for a second everything went silent, Deatheaters, student, and people of hogsmeade alike stopped. They watched in fear and pride as Lily threw herself down in an attempt to save Morgan. However, just as the curse hit lily a barrier appeared surrounding her body in golden light.

The red head fell to the ground as hundreds of pops indicated that the ministry and teachers had appeared.

"LILY!" James screamed, tears fell down his pale face as he watched one of his best friends fall to the ground. Fear and emptiness like no other filled him, he broke.

The Deatheaters disappeared. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Marlene and Morgan gathered around Lily.

Tears fell down each of their faces.

"No please don't be dead." James begged.

Remus checked for a pulse, and gasped.

"She's alive!" He shouted. Dumbledore rushed forwards, several ministry officials at his heels.

"By Merlin, I saw her get hit." One of the ministry officials gasped. However truth be told, Lily was not alright, the spell had hit her, she was bleeding heavily from the stomach.

"Touch this, make sure Madame Strout deals with Lily Immediately." Dumbledore stated to the teenagers. They all grabbed the boot Dumbledore handed them and Sirius took Lily's hand and touched it against the boot. They were whisked away, a weird pulling sense at their navels. They landed in a heap in the hospital wing, Madame Strout running around the place. She turned when she heard their distraught cries and screams.

"Merlin, what's happened?" Madame Strout asked them poking each in turn with her wand until her eyes landed on the blood caked Lily. "Get her to a bed!" Madame Strout demanded. Sirius and James carried the heavily bleeding Lily to one of the only free beds, Madame Strout came rushing back and started murmuring lots of spells. But not before kicking the kids out of the hospital wing.

Morgan sat crying against the wall.

"I'm so sorry." she said to the others, they looked at her sadly.

"I'm really sorry. Merlin, she shouldn't have done that. I've always been so horrible." Morgan cried. Alice sat down next to Morgan and wrapped an arm around the blonde shoulders.

"Lily is just one of those people who doesn't hold grudges. She wouldn't have wanted you dead not matter what." Alice said.

"And hey you'll have a year and a half to make it up to her." Kieran said from the other side of Morgan.

"That's if Lily lives." Peter mumbled.

"She'll pull through Peter; remember what Dumbledore said last year. She still was standing through everything else. She will continue to stand tall." Remus said somewhat angrily at Peter for even suggesting that Lily might not live.

Later the hospital wing doors opened and Leah appeared, she was limping slightly so Sirius helped her.

"Did you see Lily?" Marlene asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She doesn't look to good, there a lot of people around her. Dumbledore and I think the minister of magic was there too." Leah answered as she sat on one of the chairs.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"That's easy." James said, speaking for the first time they had arrived at Hogwarts.

"She was hit with a killing curse but it didn't kill her, the golden glow appeared, she is seriously hurt. They are trying to figure out what happened. But I think I have my own theories." James said.

"Alright, let us hear them." Kieran said.

"Well think about it this way. We know Lily is strong, and a powerful witch. Not to mention that in the moment that the curse was sent everyone froze. I think that everyone's power kind of combined to protect her. I know they say the killing curse is unstoppable, but there were about three hundred people there, not including Deatheaters. Together surely that much power could stop or tame the effects of that single spell." James concluded.

"So right you are Mister Potter." James turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway of the hospital wing, staring at him proudly. "Although it was not just raw power that saved Lily, it was love." Dumbledore said.

"How's Lily!" James asked impatiently.

"She is not very well, she's responding to medication. But the wound is not healing as well as one would hope. But we believe that she shall be alright." Dumbledore said.

He left the kids.

"I'll leave you guys, you won't want me there." Morgan said getting up shakily.

"No, please stay. Lily thought you were worth her life. We should at least think you're worth the company." Sirius said grinning.

And for the first time since third year Morgan didn't swoon or bat her eyelids.

The next morning James could be found sitting by Lily's bed, he however was alone, well bar Lily and the other sick people.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Frank, Alice and even Morgan were sitting together in the great hall eating breakfast.

Half way though however everyone paused when Dumbledore stood up.

"As you all know yesterday there was an attack on the student in the school during the hogsmeade visit. I am afraid to say that four of your fellow student died. Natalie Freeman a fifth year from Gryffindor. Claire Manson a seventh year from Hufflepuff, Steven Danes a third year Hufflepuff and Madoc Rivers a fifth year Ravenclaw." Dumbledore said he looked to the ceiling, where the usual house banners were hung black banners. "I ask you to remember these people, and to celebrate their live. They weren't yet adults still they had their lives taken, we have lost good students and friends alike." Many of the students sat crying. Alice was comforting Morgan, tears running down her own face, while Marlene comforted Katie.

"I must ask you to remember one more student. Miss Lily Evans was caught in the attack. She jumped in the way of the killing curse to save a fellow student. She risked her life to save Morgan Dunne. Although through a powerful type of magic Miss Evans did not die, I want you all to remember that she made a sacrifice. She risked her life to save another. She made the choice between what is right and what is easy. It will soon be your turn to make that decision." With that Dumbledore sat down and allowed for the students to mourn the loss of their friends, but also to think over what he had just said.

The hours ticked by slowly, they felt like days to James as he sat by Lily's bed.

"Come on Lily wake up." He begged her.

Nothing.

"Lily I need you to wake up." He said.

Nothing."

"Lily please wake up." He pleaded.

Nothing.

A single tear fell from his face and landed on her hand.

"Hmm." James looked around. No one else was up.

"Lily!" James whispered hopefully.

Lily opened her eyes revealing her bright emerald eyes.

"Ouch." She whispered.

James laughed, he laughed so hard he cried.

"You nearly died yesterday and all you can say is ouch!" he exclaimed.

Lily smiled but didn't comment. Madame Strout was nearing them, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Mister Potter this is a –" The matron turned to Lily and paled then looked suddenly ecstatic.

"Miss Evans!" The nurse cried out happily. Then whipped her wand out and started poking Lily with her wand.

"I need you to drink this." The nurse said pushing a goblet full of pale green goo towards Lily.

Lily did as she was told and drunk the goo. It tasted foul but the potions effects started straight away and Lily's headache disappeared as well as the drowsiness and sore throat.

James perched on the edged of her bed and looked down at her.

"You scared me." James said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Lily said.

"Promise me never to do something like that again." James asked.

"I can't do that. You know I can't." Lily said so softly.

"Lily when you hit the ground I thought you were dead. Please you can't make me go through that again." James said.

"I won't make a promise I can't keep. But I will promise you this. I will never put you through that again, at least if there's another option." Lily said. James deciding that was the best he would get accepted it.

It was a week before Lily was dismissed from the hospital wing. She hadn't fully recovered. She stomach ached some of the time and she had a scare the shape and size of two pound coin just above her belly button, however she didn't try and hide it, nor was she ashamed of it, she just saw it as more motivation to fight for the good.


	14. Chapter 14

That night Lily was approached by Morgan.

"I honestly can't thank you enough." Morgan said smiling sadly.

"You needn't." Lily said and without thinking the red head wrapped Morgan into a hug. "I'm sorry about Natalie." Lily said.

Morgan nodded and together they went up to the sixth year girls' dormitory.

The weeks passed and soon it was the day before the Christmas. Lily, Alice, Katie and Morgan had become good friends and were often found hanging out with the Marauders.

"So you're staying this year?" Morgan asked Lily.

"No, I'm going to the Potters." Lily said smiling. Christmas at the Potters, it was a great thought.

"Oh that's cool." Katie said smiling brightly. Both Morgan and Katie dropped the dumb act and actually turned out to be quite smart, nothing on Lily of course though. And both of them were hinting at doing something different with their hair over Christmas.

"Me and Morgan are staying at mine, you're welcome to stay at some point Lily, Alice." Katie offered smiling brightly.

"That would be good, maybe we can shopping." Alice said smiling back.

So it was arranged, James even invited Morgan and Katie over, however they said that they would think about it.

The next morning Lily was woken up by an excited squeal.

"LILY!" Squealed someone who for some very strange reason sounded a lot like Alice.

"Wake up!" Lily opened one eye and saw Alice prancing around the room, Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Christmas holidays!" Alice squealed, Morgan came marching out of the bathroom grumbling.

"I see that some one has awoken from the dead at last." Katie said grinning cheekily.

"Ouch! That one hurt!" Lily snapped back playfully.

She eventually pulled herself away from the comfort of her warm bed and looked in the mirror.

"I need a new hair cut." Lily said decisively. Morgan looked at Lily's curly locks and flashed a hundred watt smile.

"Let me!" She pleaded.

Somewhat uncertainly Lily allowed Morgan to attack her mass of red hair with a wand.

Five minutes later Lily's hair looked well great. All curls were gone and her hair was layered, a big side fringe cover her right eye, but it suited Lily.

"Wow Lily, you look well great." Alice said.

Lily grinned and changed into a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a black tank top with a fitted, blue checked shirt and a pair black converse boots.

The girls wandered down to the common room to find the boys, they nearly fainted when they found Sirius wearing a black beanie.

"Erm, Sirius are you alright?" Lily asked carefully.

"Sure…?" Sirius answered.

"Ok Honey, what's with the beanie then?" Lily asked, she held onto Sirius' arms in case he fainted, because obviously he was ill, Sirius loved his hair.

"Oh prongs told me that everyday we lose hundreds of hair, so I'm stopping myself from losing any more hair." Sirius said totally seriously.

Everyone burst out laughing. Sirius looked highly affronted.

"Sirius it's natural, you're not going to go bald!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius blushed then tackled James to the floor and had a play fight, once finished he stood up and walked to the fire.

"Hey what you doing!" Lily called.

"Burning the beanie." Sirius said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh no you don't! I, happen to like that hat!" Lily said striding over and grabbing the hat.

It was then that something clicked in Sirius' mind.

"Your hair!" He cried out.

"Yes, my hair, no you can't have it!" Lily yelled a stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"It's gone!" he called.

Lily laughed as did Alice, Katie, Morgan, James and Remus.

"Oh and what do you call this?" Lily asked fingering her red locks. Sirius pouted but said no more. However Lily did pull the black beanie down on her hair, her side fringe was sticking out slightly, but in a cool way.

They four girls and four guys went down for breakfast and said their farewells to friends who would be staying. Lily wasn't surprised that she only ended saying bye to twelve students, no one wanted to be away from their families at this time of year, and in these dark times. Merlin, how she loathed Voldemort for ripping her family away from her. James noticed Lily had gone quiet but didn't want to comment on it in front of everyone.

Soon enough James and Lily found themselves sitting with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Morgan, Alice, Frank, Marlene, Leah and Kieran. It was a bit of a squeeze but they managed to have fun none the less.

"And the time we turned Snivellus into a muggle doll thing." Sirius laughed. Seeing Snape dressed up as a Malibu Barbie had been beyond funny.

"I can't believe this is the last Christmas before I leave Hogwarts!" Leah exclaimed.

"Argh next year we'll be in our last year!" Alice said.

"Lily will be Head Girl and spending all her time with the Head Boy." Marlene said grinning. Everyone but Lily nodded in agreement.

"No! I'm not right for the place of head girl." Lily cried out, blushing madly.

"Oh Lily face it, you're the smartest witch in the school. Not to mention one of the most liked." Kieran argued.

Lily blushed more.

"Anyways, we'd revolt if you didn't get it!" Sirius added grinning.

The journey continued with lots of jokes and funny stories, until the daylight faded into night, Lily had by now fallen asleep, her head on James' shoulder. Marlene had left to see some friend and the others were lying everywhere chatting.

The train slowed down slightly and James looked out the window, they were at the station.

"Hey Lily wake up." James whispered, but gave up as Lily obliviously wasn't waking, so he carried her down to the platform.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office; he listened to the gentle snores of the portraits surrounding his office. He was looking down at a piece of parchment in his hands. He let out a sigh. A silver tear ran down to his white beard.

"Albus, please, once more. I can't believe this." McGonagall said. She was sat in front of headmaster.  
Albus tapped a silver bowel and allowed for an earthly voice to sound from the swirling misty substance in the bowel.

_Together the two of power beyond any others will be the ones to bring along the helping hand,__  
__It will be love that saves them; it will be love that kills them, __  
__They'll defy the greatest evil thrice, and then perish for their love,__  
__But still bring hope to the most lost of souls,__  
__The savours who once held nothing but hatred for one another will love, but only will it finalise after her scar. _

"They still have to face him three time Minerva. They will die for they have, without realising what they've done, chosen their path." Dumbledore said, sadness filled his eyes, but beneath it was a shred of hope, without hope everything was lost. And Albus Dumbledore was not going to love to evil. After all.

Love conquers all.


	15. Chapter 15

That night as Lily lay down in her bed at the Potters cottage she heard a knock at the door.

"Lily." James' voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Lily called; she pulled the duvet around her pyjama clad body and sat up on her bed. The door opened and James walked in, he was wearing his flannel pyjama trousers and a white t-shirt. "What's up?" Lily asked smiling.

"You looked upset today." James stated and sat down next to the redhead.

"I always look upset! I mean come on how do I get attention otherwise." Lily joked, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Tell me Lily. We're best friends." James pleaded Lily.

"It's awful." Lily said after a long pause. "The very way we live. I mean we're sixteen and we fear for our lives, me and you more then other just because of who we are. You're the fantastic James Potter, brilliant at everything, son of the two most influential and brave Aurors. I'm a mudblood, not worthy of the air I breathe-"

"Lily-"

"And everyone else… they either die trying or join the evil." A sob erupted from Lily's plump lips. "They'll help him ki-kill innocent people. Because they're stupid and scared. I want to fight him. He took so much from me. I hate him." Tears fell from her emerald eyes and she sobbed into James' top. "I ha-hate h-h-him. He k-k-k-k-k-killed them!" James sat and rubbed her back, making soothing noises.

Eventually Lily wore herself out and she fell asleep, her head resting on James' chest. Instead of risking moving the red head, James lay down with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her fragile body. Thinking to himself that he could easily sleep like this for the rest of his life.

The next morning Lily was awoken by birds chirping, and gentle snickering. She yawned and rubbed at her tired eyes. When she suddenly realised her pillow was moving. Up and down to a steady beat. A heart beat could also be heard. Lifting her head and opening her eyes preparing for the worst Lily saw she was lying partially on top of James. She heard the snickering again. Sirius stood at the door way, he was laughing, but that didn't conceal the hint of jealousy in his eyes.

See Sirius loved Lily and James as siblings, however at one time Lily was his in a way his. Now he watched in great amusement as Lily lay with James. Love radiated from the pair, even though they didn't notice it, so even though he was slightly jealous, the happiness that his two favourite people had found the loves of their lives was even greater.

One must admit it was a lovely sight to behold. James still had his glasses on; they were askew from the night. Lily had her head rested on his chest, her ruby hair fanned over him. It was just one of those things that made you look twice and hope that one day you too had what they had. Another chuckle emerged from Sirius' lips as he saw Lily wake up. It was stupid that Lily and James didn't realise what they had. They should be together.

"Morning Siri." Lily yawned; she pulled herself up and off of James. "What time is it?" She asked looking down at herself she realised she was in the same clothes as yesterday.

"It's nine Lilykins." Sirius said softly. Lily nodded and got up and left the room to, Sirius presumed, wash.

Sirius walked to James and shook his mate up.

"Yo James. Breakfast." Sirius called, James stirred but didn't wake up.

"James Lily is naked." Sirius whispered then nearly pissed himself laughing when James bolted upright and searched the room, James' hazel eyes fell on Sirius and he blushed crimson.

"You're a dick." James stated but Sirius didn't take much notice as he was on the floor rolling around, laughing. When Lily walked back into the room she frowned.

"What. The. Hell?" Lily asked alarmed.

"Never mind." James said quickly dragging Sirius out of the room.

Lily shrugged and started to get changed.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting in the kitchen eating toast and chatting with James.

"But yeah, I'm so glad there are no balls during Christmas." Lily said looking relieved.

James looked up wide eyed, Sirius laughed again.

"What…?" Lily asked cautiously.

"I forgot to tell you." James started. "We're holding a Christmas ball." He finished, Lily stared at him for a minute.

"YOU WHAT!" She bellowed.

James winched

"When's the ball?" Lily asked tensely.

"Erm on the twentieth." James said nervously.

"James!" Lily yelled. "That on Saturday! It's Wednesday!" Lily whined annoyed.

"Sorry." James muttered.

"You so owe me big." Lily said, and then grinned. "You'll have to come dress shopping with me." Lily stated proudly. James instantly paled.

"What no, no I can't no way!" James cried out in despair.

"James you have no choice, I'll talk to you mum, I'm free the rest of the day so why not." Lily said grinning then got up to go to the living room where Bridget and Harold would be.

"Hey Bridget, Harry. James and I are going shopping today fro a dress." Lily said to the couple who were sitting in front of a warm fire. Bridget chocked on her tea then looked up at Lily.

"James, as in my son, is going dress shopping?" Bridget said slowly.

"Yep. It's his own fault though." Lily said nodding.

"Oh, and what did he do." Harold asked chuckling slightly and Bridget's amazement.

"He forgot to tell me about the Christmas ball." Lily said.

'That sounds like James to me." Harold said grinning.

"So are there any rules to the dress code that I need to know about?" Lily asked.

"Indeed there is. Your dress must be stunning." Bridget said.

Lily grinned and nodded.

"Well then I think it's time me and James left."

"James what do you think of this one?" Lily asked holding up a black dress. James looked at it and frowned, it was low cut with no back what so ever, and a slit that went up way past mid thigh.

"I don't know." James said still frowning.

"Well I'll try it on and then we'll see what you think." Lily said with a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily was sitting in front of her mirror carefully applying mascara to her long eyelashes.

There was a sudden knock at the door and only by pure luck she didn't ruin her makeup.

"Lily come on!" Whined James from the other side of the door.

"One second!" Lily called and grabbed her emerald tear drop necklace. She put on the necklace and slipped on her black pumps looked into the mirror once more then walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Wow." James looked stunned; Lily hadn't allowed him to see what the dress looked like on. She was wearing the same dress as the black one only it was emerald green.

"Mr. Potter don't you look handsome." Lily said curtsying, a smile plastered on to her beautiful face.

"Well Miss Evans you look radiant." James said bowing causing Lily to giggle.

Together they went down and entered the ball and not a moment too late as the other guests had started to arrive.

Lily was dancing with Kieran, he wasn't too bad but he defiantly shouldn't take up dancing as a day job.

Lily eventually found herself sitting on one of the many round tables surrounding the dance floor, listening meekly as an idiot fifth year twittered on about Quidditch.

"Well they said that I was suitable for the game. And well if figured they just meant that it wouldn't be right for them to have a player like myself on the team because I just out do everyone else, I'd make them look terrible. It's a shame because they really could do with some one with my talent on the team. But there you go; I'm just too good for them." Lily stared at the boy with incredulity.

"What's your name?" Lily asked him.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, but I think you a little too old for me." Gilderoy said nodding his head submissively.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the boy. And to think she used to think James was bigheaded and conceited.

"I don't want to go out with yo-" Lily said

"Oh please no further, I have seen girls like you. You'll be under the windowsill. I think it best that I move away." Gilderoy said and got up and left.

"Oh dear." Was all Lily could say.

"Hey Lily what were you doing talking to Lockhart?" Remus asked as he neared the dumfounded red head.

"He came over to me. And he started talking. And then turned me down, I think." Lily said tilting her head to the side and looking thoroughly confused.

"That doesn't surprise me. I've been told he is awful to be around, worse then James used to be." Remus said chuckling.

Lily smiled and giggled lightly, she looked around at the smiling faces of adults and children alike. They were so free in this moment, they didn't have to worry about evil men or war because in this moment they were dancing and laughing.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, concern lacing his face.

"I'm fine." Lily said smiling lightly, self consciously placing a hand over her stomach where she had been hit by the spell.

"Well you know there are lots of people here to help you." Remus said and left to go dance with some Ravenclaw fifth year.

Lily watched Harold and Bridget dance and stare into each other's eyes lovingly, she adored the way they radiated love. It was addictive, making you nothing less then what they had.

"Lily?" Lily pulled herself away from her own thought and turned to see James standing beside her.

"Hey what's up?' Lily asked.

"Do you want to dance?" James asked shyly.

"Sure, I would like that." Lily replied beaming up at James.

They walked to the dance floor and James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

They swayed gently together to the beat of the music.

Everything was so peaceful and right.

Lily looked up at James as he looked down at her.

Their faces only centimeters apart

There was a sudden flash and before anyone knew what was happening the room shook, one of the walls collapsed and screams surrounded them.

"Oh no!" Was all Lily could say as she was faced with hundreds of deatheaters.


	17. Chapter 17

The cloaked men and women swarmed the place, duels broke out across the ball room, and Lily remained frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she couldn't even think properly.

She stared dumfounded as her friends and enemies fell to the floor. Hurt or dead.

She locked eyes with a cloaked man, he was sneering at her from under his mask, and quickly he stalked up to her. Regaining her composure Lily reached for her wand which was in a little side strap on the dress. She held up her wand and screamed a curse at the nearing deatheater. He fell to the floor unconscious.

In a flurry of movement s Lily soon stunned five deatheaters, she searched the room for James, Sirius, Remus or Peter, she couldn't see them.

A purple jet of light shot past Lily's face and pulled her back into fighting, she was so distracted she didn't realize who else was in the room. He neared her, shooting killing curse at anybody in his way.

He reached Lily and pulled her body against his, Lily was so shocked she nearly dropped her wand. The room froze. Deatheaters bowed and the friends and family of the Potters looked horrified.

"Ah little Lily, I'm so glad we get to finally have a little chat." Voldemort said, Lily could feel his warm breathe on her neck. It was terrifying.

"Now look at this my friends." Voldemort called out to the crowd. "I have something very powerful in my possession. I have a witch who can survive the killing curse." Voldemort drawled.

Lily watched the crowd; James pushed his way to the front, Sirius, Remus, Bridget, Harold, Marlene and Dumbledore at his side.

"What are you dong here Tom?" Dumbledore said to Voldemort.

"DON'T. Call. Me. That." Voldemort snapped pressing his wand deeper into Lily's neck, causing her breathing became uneven.

Dumbledore looked down at Lily for a second and instantly she knew he wouldn't let her get killed.

"Tom it is time you leave." Dumbledore said, his voice was not raised yet it was the most terrifying thing Lily had ever heard.

Lily was still unable to see her captor but knew that he would be scared.

"I need this girl, and her little friend Dumbledore. I'm not about to leave without her." Voldemort said his voice was harsh.

To prove his point he trailed a hand down Lily's side, brushing her chest ever so slightly and placed a finger on her stomach and instantly Lily was screaming in pain.

Never before had she felt something so horrible, right where her scar was she could feel an unbelievable burning, like she was being stabbed with a white hot poker and he was twisting it.

She screamed and withered and Voldemort let her fall to the floor, the pain started to fade but not quickly enough, tears ran down Lily's face, she was having spasms from the pain.

James was being restrained by his father as Sirius was by Kieran and Marlene.

"It's funny the affect this one has on different people." Voldemort said almost chuckling. "Here she is a few tears and two purebloods go berserk. I don't quite understand it, it's not like she's of much worth. Mudblood, maybe they are after her power just like me." Voldemort suggested somewhat giddily.

"I hate you." James spat. He was enraged. How dare he hurt Lily?

Lily sighed as she felt her body start to give into the pain which still hung to her. She couldn't stop it, another tear leaked from her eye, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, her world was starting to fade.

James watched as Lily's eyes drifted close and without warming he sent a curse at Voldemort, the man apperated and it was just long enough for James to reach Lily and drag her closer to Dumbledore before Voldemort reappeared.

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Voldemort bellowed upon the realization that Lily was back with James.

"Tom leave." Dumbledore said firmly, when Voldemort didn't instantly comply Dumbledore cursed him, never had James seen anything as fierce as Dumbledore when he was angry.

"You will not hurt my students!" Dumbledore yelled as he fought with Voldemort. It seemed to last an eternity until finally Voldemort didn't react and was sit with a spell, he apperated out, his many deatheaters following, leaving behind those who were unable to follow.

Dumbledore reached down made a little slit in Lily's dress, he looked at the scar on Lily's stomach, it was glowing red and white. Bridget gasped as her eyes fell on it.

"She needs medical attention Albus." Harold said urgently.

"We'll take her to Hogwarts. St Mungo's won't know how to treat her." Dumbledore said then picked Lily up and apperated away.

"James, Sirius. Tell your friends to hold onto this, your mother and I have to stay and help everyone." Harold said handing a piece of bubblegum wrapper to his son. James nodded and held the wrapper out to Remus, Peter and Marlene.

They landed in the hospital wing with a dull thump, Madame Strout came rushing out of her office bleary eyed.

"What's going on, I was napping." The nurse bristled. She spotted James' terrified looking face.

"Mr. Potter what on earth is wrong." The nurse asked worried.

"Lily!" James cried out. In a flash Lily was on a bed and the nurse was whispering many different spells.

"I can't do anything! It's not working!" The nurse said despairingly.

Luckily for her the headmaster walked through the door at that moment in time.

"Willow, there is nothing you can do for Lily." He said gravely. "Just give her some strengthening potions and hope she wakes up." Dumbledore, he looked years older then he had only hours ago.

"There-there must be something…" James said desperately, he watched as Lily withered and he saw her eyes go blank, all sparkle and emotion gone from them, she wasn't dead, no she worse then that, she was just an empty shell. He could see it in her eyes, the lights fading. In ways he was glad when she fell unconscious, he didn't have to look into her hallow eyes that way.

"I'm sorry James." With that Dumbledore left.

Marlene sat by Lily in a chair, weeping silently. Sirius was sitting on the end of Lily's bed just staring at the redheaded beauty. Remus was kneeling by Lily's bed. James was sitting on her bed and stroking her hair softly. Peter stood away from them feeling uncomfortable.

The darkness of night passed and too soon the sun begun to rise. Marlene stood up.

"I have to see my parents. They were very worried." Marlene said sadly then left.

"Marlene's right, I don't think my parents fared to well." Remus said then left, Peter at his heels

Sirius looked towards James, his face was ashen, his eyes puffy from crying (though he would never admit it), and he was shaking slightly.

"James you need food. Breakfast is being served. We should go." Sirius said.

"I can't leave her.' James said his voice horse.

"Well if I bring something up will you eat it?" James nodded and Sirius left with out another word.

"I told you Lily. I can't bear to see you like this. Your all pale, paler then normal. Please wake up. I can't bear this." James said his voice now starting to crack.

Nothing.

"Lily please don't do this to me." James said, a single tear falling from his hazel eyes.

"Please." James begged, he stood up started pacing. 'Why couldn't Voldemort be after someone else, not that I would wish that on someone else but... I just can't stand watching her.' James thought to himself, the hospital doors opened and Sirius walked in, he was carrying lots of toast.

"Everyone's really worried. Morgan, Katie, Kieran, Frank and Alice and all that lot have turned up, most of the prefects." Sirius informed James.

That thought made James a bit happier, that people cared enough to come back to the school just days before Christmas.

Hours passed as if days, the tick-tock of the ancient grandfather clock was bugging James yet he wouldn't, no couldn't leave Lily's side. He barely removed his eyes from her face.

Once again the sun set and James looked up to realize that it was full moon.

"Damn." James said frustrated, he either went with Mooney or stayed with Lily. He knew Peter and Sirius would be with Mooney, but James couldn't leave, would Remus understand.

"Prongs!" Sirius called into the darkening room. "Remus says don't worry!" James sighed with relief as the hospital wing doors shut with a click.

Trust Remus to know exactly when to send Sirius.

For the next few hours James was immersed into a deafening silence till the howl of a werewolf echoed around the ground and the groan of a young girl echoed around the room.

"Help." Lily croaked reaching out to the darkness feeling around for water. James grabbed the cup and held it to Lily's lips. She drank the water gratefully.

Once finished she looked up at James and smiled.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"Hi." James replied

Without thinking James rested his forehead against Lily's, and was glad to see she had a small sparkle still in her emerald eyes.

"You scared me." James said, his breathe tickling Lily's face.

"Sorry." Lily said ever so softly.

James smiled uncertainly then moved his head slightly, his lips not a centimeter from Lily's.

"I'm never leaving your side again." James said grinning.

Lily grinned back the pressed her lips against his.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily woke you with a happy sigh, she turned over which proved a bad decision as she rolled right off her bed; she landed on the floor with a thump and a shriek.

James sat up suddenly.

"Wha-" James called out then noticed Lily was missing as were the covers.

He looked over the edge of the bed to see Lily entangled in the duvet on the floor groaning.

"You just can't help but hurt yourself can you?" James said smirking.

Lily scowled and stood up, the duvet fell to the floor leaving Lily in a pair of pajamas she didn't recognize.

"Strout lent them to you." James answered Lily's unasked question.

"How long?" Lily asked crawling back onto the bed.

"Well it's the twenty second. So that's one and a half days." James said with a nod.

Lily remained silent.

"What?" James asked wearily.

"I can't remember the ball." Lily said, James wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"I don't want you to." James whispered into her ear. He didn't want her to remember the attack. Hell he didn't want to remember it.

Lily smiled and snuggled against James a bit more.

The two were so engrossed with each other they didn't realize that someone, well a group of people, had joined them.

"Lily!" Marlene screeched. Lily jumped up startled and saw Marlene and her other friends standing there.

The redhead scrambled out of bad and ran to Marlene and engulfed her into a hug, dragging Alice in as well.

"Oh my, what are you all doing here?" Lily asked the group.

"Come to see you." Dorcas said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Aw guys!" Lily said smiling brightly.

She was a bit surprised at the amount of people who had turned up.

Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes had come along.

Leah and Kieran were there.

Frank and Alice.

Marlene.

Morgan and Katie.

Nixa Chui, a petite Asian girl, she was extremely pretty with long sleek black hair. She was the Ravenclaw seventh year prefect.

Stephen Stebbins the head boy, he was lanky with a mop of blonde hair on his head and a cheeky grin. He was a Hufflepuff.

Benjy Fenwick the male seventh year Gryffindor prefect, well built, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Sturgis Podmore, one of the people Lily tutored, short, but funny he was always joking around.

And Amelia Bones, a short girl with curly brown hair and a pretty face, she was very kind and the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect.

Lily nearly cried at the fact they were all here to see her.

"How are you red?" Stephen asked smiling at Lily.

"I'm good thanks, but guys really you should be home. It's Christmas." Lily said firmly.

"Hey Evans shut it. We're here now, we can go home tonight." Benjy said grinning.

"So erm we didn't disturb anything did we?" Nixa asked raising an eyebrow at Lily and James.

"Well er…" Lily said then blushed deeply.

"No, you didn't disturb anything, though I have some news." James said grinning.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily said beaming.

"Well there's the news, me and Lily are together."

Dorcas, Emmeline, Marlene, Alice, Katie, Morgan, Nixa, Leah and Amelia all rushed towards Lily and gossiped and talked and asked how it happened.

Remus, Sirius, Peter, Benjy, Stephen, Frank, Sturgis and Kieran congratulated James then talked Quidditch.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily smiled, it had been a month since James had asked her out, and both were happy with the way things were going.

The sun shone down on the damp grass, making the green sparkle.

Lily was glad it was Sunday. Sundays were peaceful, calming, a time for relaxation.

She smiled as she looked at James who was sitting to hr left, his hair was windswept as he had just come in from quidditch practice, his brow was furrowed in concentration. Lily lent over and kissed him on the cheek.

James looked up and smiled at the red head.

"What was that for?" James asked her.

"Because I felt like it." Lily replied shrugging.

James smiled and turned back to his potion essay, Sirius came crashing through the portrait whole, he was stumbling and laughing. The couple looked up concerned.

"PRONGSIES!" Sirius bellowed merrily. He ran towards James and flung his arms around James' shoulders.

As Sirius slumped forward on James, Morgan came stumbling into the common room.

"What the hell happened to him?" Lily asked Morgan. The others in the common room stared at the unconscious Sirius who was seemingly trying to hump James in his sleep.

"I don't know. He wasn't drinking, well he had one. But that's it." Morgan said baffled.

"Explain." Lily said as she pulled Sirius of of James with Morgans help.

"Well we were in the History of Magic detention, and well we left like ten minutes early so we decide to go to the kitchens cos I was starved. Anyway there was these slytherins there, and they were drinking firewhiskey, they saw us come in and challenged Sirius to drink a glass in one gulp. He did it the idiot. Well I got my food after they left and soon he was acting weird, I've been chasing him around the castle for the last half hour." Morgan said tiredly.

"You mean he took a drink from slytherins?" James asked as he stared down at his friend who was currently awake and telling the couch that he loved it.

"They were challenging him. What was he gonna do. Merlin it's Sirius we're talking about here." Morgan said sighing.

"I did warn him." She said.

James stared down at his friend and shook his head.

"Well we'll have to bring him to Strout. He could have anything in him." James said frustrated, not at Sirius but the slytherins.

Together Morgan, Lily and James managed to get Sirius to the hospital wing.

Sirius was making such a racket that they needn't have called for Madame Strout, she had left her office to see what the noise was about.

"Is he drunk?" Strout asked as she led Sirius towards of a bed.

"We're no too sure." Lily confessed. "We don't think so however."

Strout nodded and waved her wand around the boy, then she looked quite shocked. The three teenagers stared on worried. Again Strout waved her wand over Sirius, he glowed and then froze.

"Someone go get Dumbledore." Strout said quickly, Morgan ran towards the door and into the silent corridor.

"What is it?" James asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"I think he's ben drugged, but I really need Dumbledore here, he'll know better then I. Until then, I've had to freeze him to stop the effects." Strout said then left to get some potions.

James stared on at Sirius who was still frozen. Lily came up and wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll be ok, Sirius is strong." Lily said softly into James ear.

"There's only so much one person can take before breaking, you know that." James said so quitely you almost couldn't hear what he was saying, but Lily heard.

"And look where I am now." Lily said comforting James.

Soon enough Dumbledore came healed Sirius, he didn't talk much, but silently led Strout into her office for a talk.

Sirius was to stay In the Hospital wing but all was good otherwise.

That night Lily and James curled up by the fire and thought about their future and worried about Sirius, they both knew more was to what happened that day then was being let on, however they would let it drop. for now.


	20. Chapter 20

The night sky was still and quite, nothing stirred.

Lily opened her eyes and sat up. She stared around her room.

Looking towards her clock she saw it was about midnight, she felt it was too hot to be midnight, but then again it was mid august.

Lily grinned and crawled out of her bed silently, and towards another room at the end of the dark hallway. She pushed the door open and tiptoed into the room and towards the bed.

"James." Lily whispered poking the black haired boy who lay on the bed.

"Ugh. No mum, I won't get up!" James muttered sleepily.

"That's gross James." Lily whispered.

James looked up and met Lily's eye sleepily.

"You're not mum." James said grinning sheepishly and rubbing at his eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and crawled into his bed.

"You dolt. That would be perverted if I was you'r mum." Lily said, and then snuggled up to James.

James smiled. he lifted up the covers to see what Lily was wearing. 'Trust her to crawl into my bed in nothing other then bra and pants.' James thought as he stared lustfully at Lily's black lacy bra and matching black knickers.

"You have to stop sneaking into my room barely dressed." James said once he had finished staring at Lily's slim hour glass figure.

Lily pouted at James.

"What you don't like me like this." She said seductively. James groaned and Pulled Lily into a heated kiss.

"If you keep doing this to me..." James said between kisses which he placed up and down Lily's neck. "One day I won't want to stop."

Lily pulled back from James smiling almost shyly.

"Who says I want you to stop." Lily said quietly.

James groaned again and climbed out of the bed leaving Lily alone as he walked into his en suite bathroom.

"James..?" Lily called out uncertainly. She got up and walked to the door which was wide open. "James." She called again, the shower was on and his boxers were laying on the floor outside.

"I'm in the shower. it's lovely and cold." James called to Lily over the sound of running water.

"James what's so wrong about of the thought of us having sex?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Can we talk about it later?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily said. "I'm gonna nick one of your t-shirts though." Lily said then walked to his wardrobe and took out a white baggy t-shirt.

Lily crawled back into James bed and fell asleep before he got out of the shower.

When he was out of the shower, he stood and looked down at Lily as she slept. She looked like an angel to him. He smiled to himself as he crawled in next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

The next morning Lily awoke to find James' arms wrapped around her body. Oh how she could get used to this.


	21. Chapter 21

Summer passed by and it felt like only hours before Lily found herself once again standing before the bright red Hogwarts Express.

James was holding the redheads hand firmly in his, both searching around for their friends. It was Lily who was first to spot one of their friends.

"KATIE!" Lily called to the now brunette Katie Freeman. Kaite whipped round and smiled at Lily and James.

Lily rushed towards Katie and engulfed the girl into a hug.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm great." Katie said grinning. "You?"

"I'm brilliant!" Lily said looking towards James; this didn't go unnoticed by Katie who giggled. James watched in amusement.

"So what did you get up to?" Lily asked drawing her attention beck to Katie.

"Well actually I sent a couple of owls to Remus over the summer…." Katie admitted blushing crimson. Lily giggled.

"Oh well now, exchanging letters with the handsome Mr Lupin, are we, hmmm….?" Lily said winking at her friend. Both girls fell about laughing and James wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and rested his chin on the redheads shoulder.

"Handsome Mr Lupin is heading this way." James said only loud enough for Katie and Lily to hear. Lily giggled again as Katie blushed some more.

"Hey guys!" Remus said happily as he reached them. James clapped him on the back, Lily flung her arms around his neck and Katie blushed and was pushed by Lily into a hug with Remus.

"Hey Katie." Remus said after the two had pulled back. Katie smiled shyly at Remus but didn't reply. Lily rolled her eyes at this.

"So Remus, I heard you're still Seventh year prefect." Lily said.

Remus nodded.

"I am indeed Head Girl Lily." Remus said smiling proudly at Lily. Lily beamed and Katie squealed and engulfed Lily into another hug.

James did the whole throat clearing thing that bugs people.

"Oh and of course James got Head Boy." Lily said wrapping her arms around James neck and kissing him sweetly. Remus grinned as Katie said 'congrats'.

"Guys we'd better get on the train." Remus said. "Save a compartment for the others." Lily and James nodded. And before either Lily or Katie could protest James had Lily's trunk and Remus had Katie's.

"So why is Sirius late?" Remus asked, Lily laughed as did James.

"He got stuck, and Lily and I couldn't be bothered to wait around." James said smirking. Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that Marlene and Leah won't be here this year!" Lily cried out suddenly.

Katie nodded and grinned.

"I can't believe you won't be around that much either." Katie said.

"Why won't Lily be around much?" Morgan asked from the door way.

"Lily got Head girl." Katie said, and then pulled Morgan into a hug which Lily joined.

"Oh Merlin! Well done Lily. Though I'm not that surprised, Dumbledore would be mad to have given it to anyone else!" Morgan said.

"Aw thanks Morgan!" Lily said smiling at the girl.

"HEY!" James cried affronted. "What about me!" he whined.

"I don't know what about you?" Morgan asked, not realising James had reason to celebrate.

"Jamie poo here got Head Boy." Lily said in a baby voice as James threw a strop.

"Well done James, who got prefect?" Morgan asked rolling her eyes at James.

"Remus is the seventh year prefect of course and Alice I do believe got the girls position." Lily said.

Just then Morgan who was still standing in the door way was pushed forwards and fell flat on her face, Morgan picked herself up and turned to see Sirius Black standing there looking all innocent.

"Black you dick!" Morgan yelled as Lily and Katie stared on shocked.

"Well I did cast a cushioning charm on the floor first, plus I go a good look at your knickers, sorry throng.' Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively causing Morgan to blush and pull her skirt down once she was up and sitting beside Katie, so Sirius just had to sit opposite her, though that could be because there weren't any spaces left.

The whistle went and the train started to pull away from the station.

"Where's Alice?" Katie said as she looked out at window at the platform, hoping Alice hadn't missed the train.

"I don't know, we might find out later." Lily said trying to remain calm.

It was dangerous in the wizarding world now, Lily could only hope that Alice wasn't in any danger or had been in any danger.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty minutes into the journey James and Lily got up.

"Gotta get ready for the heads meeting." Lily stated as she got her robes out of her trunk, James followed suit and soon they were both out of the compartment and making their way towards the head compartment.

"Erm, should I go to the toilets to change?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"It would take longer, but if you feel uncomfortable sure." James said as Lily shrugged.

"Just don't look." Lily said.

James snorted at this, how many times had he seen her barely dressed now? But whatever makes her happy.

They entered the compartment and gasped. It was gorgeous. The walls were a warm shade of red and there were two comfy looking sofas.

"I like this more and more." James said as he looked towards a mini fridge.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked towards the bookshelf.

"Well I'm gonna get ready." James said undoing his tie.

In silence they both started to unchanged and shooting looks at the other.

James had managed to get his school trousers on but was still shirtless when Lily turned towards him for the tenth time. She caught his eyes however, only to realise she was in a similar state of undressed, Skirt and Shirt which she was just about to button up.

Silently James walked over to Lily and cupped her face; he looked into her eyes for what felt like hours before he lowered his lips to hers.

It was one of those prefect moments, the kiss was so innocent, it was just a simple kiss, but so filled with passion, with love. They lost themselves to the kiss yet they were both too scared to break the moment with any further action. It was only when they heard banging on the door did they pull away from each other, smiling.

"I think we've kept them waiting." James said.

"I think we have." Lily replied then looked down and button up her shirt, she giggled at the hilarity of the situation, but also from the happiness she felt.

"Hold on a second!" James called as he pulled on his shirt.

When finally they were ready and opened the door, it was obvious to the prefects. How could it not be obvious?

Remus looked at Lily and James, beaming; he saw them glow with pure love.

Alice also appeared by Remus' side, she too only had to take one look to see what he did.

Slowly all the prefects filtered into the compartment and sat on the large sofas.

"Well, hello everyone, I'm the Head Girl this year. My name is Lily Evans." Lily said introducing herself.

"And I'm the Head Boy, James Potter." James said.

"We should start with a register." Lily said. Lily looked towards James; however he looked a little lost, so Lily carried on.

Once everyone was registered in James took control again.

"Alright you will get a timetable of which nights you are to patrol and who with. Though Lily and I will always patrol together." James finished and dismissed the Prefects, bar Remus and Alice, who had finally turned up.

"Alice!" Lily squealed engulfing her blonde friend into a hug.

"Hey Lily!" Alice said happily hugging Lily back.

"How are you? Why were you late?" Lily asked as the two girls left the compartment, leaving James and Remus standing there staring in amazement as the two seventeen year olds talked at the speed of light.


	23. Chapter 23

Time at Hogwarts always passed by quickly; Lily liked to believe it was part of the magic.

It was cold outside and most people were hidden away in their common rooms, but Lily decided to grab her skate board and hang around the corridors, it had been ages since she had, had a chance to go skateboarding so she decided just to go when the corridors were empty.

She must have been circling the third floor for over an hour, so she decided to take a break in the nearest classroom. There was a door to her left so she went in, possibly not the best idea as it is Hogwarts but anyways.

Upon entering the room Lily found all the tables and chairs pushed to the sides of the room. And there standing proud was a large mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," Lily muttered reading the engraving around the top of the mirror. "Strange."

Looking around to make sure she was alone Lily went and stood in front of the mirror. At first all she saw was herself, and then something else faded into the picture.

Next to her stood James, he was smiling broadly and holding Lily's hand, she could almost feel it. Beside James was Sirius and Remus, no Peter. Then something else caught Lily's eye, her parents were there too.

Lily let out a small sob, a smile gracing her face however.

Then she saw something else, two young children, one boy who looked like James when he was younger, and one young girl who looked like Lily when she was younger.

The mirror James bent down and picked up the two children and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Miss Evans." A familiar voice said from behind Lily.

"I want that." Lily said softly. "I want to see myself smiling and I want James, and Sirius, and Remus, I want my parents and I want those two beautiful children." A tear ran down Lily's face.

"I know Miss Evans." The voice said. "Now come it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Dumbledore said standing beside Lily.

The redhead nodded and walked away leaving the aging man to stand in front of the mirror alone.

"Lily!" Morgan called out as she walked along the cool corridor. The redhead turned around and smiled as Morgan neared her.

"Hey what's up?" Lily asked.

"Well there's this party tonight, do you wanna come?' Morgan asked grinning. Lily nodded and left for her class.

Slowly the day passed, and then Lily could be found in the Head common room, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a small strappy red dress, with a hair of red pumps.

"James! Hurry up already!" Lily called to James' room. "We're going to be late."

"Geez woman hold up." James called as he walked out of his room; he walked over to Lily kissing her lightly on the cheek before leading her out of the room.

When they reached the room of requirements, where the party would be, Lily wasn't surprised to find that half of the kids there were drunk already. Everyone was doing one of three things, dancing, drinking or kissing someone. James led Lily towards Sirius who had his arm around Morgan's shoulders, he was whispering into her ear. Lily raised an eyebrow at this.

"Erm Morgan, can you get me a drink?" Lily asked casually, Morgan nodded and walked over to the drinks table.

"Sirius I want to know now." Lily said threateningly.

"What? Since Natalie died she and Katie have been great, both of them are pretty and Morgan is well, great." Sirius said grinning at Lily. The redhead smiled at her friend and nodded, they had her blessings.

After Morgan returned with a fire whiskey for Lily and James, Lily found herself being led to the dance floor with James.

James wrapped an arm around Lily's small waist and pulled her close, smiling Lily wrapped her arms around James' neck and leaned up to plant a kiss on his soft lips.

"James I love you." Lily whispered into James' ear ever so softly as they danced together.

"I love you too Lily." James said with equal softness, they looked into each others eyes, so full of passion, so full of love.

Lily smiled at James.

"Do you wanna go back?" She asked somewhat shyly.

James nodded and indicated to Sirius that they were leaving.

Together they walked along the dark corridors, James' arm around Lily's shoulders; every so often he would place a kiss on the top of Lily's head.

When they reached James' room they stood there for sometime just looking into each others eyes, before James leant down and brushed his lips ever so lightly across Lily's lips. Lily' wrapped her arms around James' neck and deepened the kiss, much to James' approval.

James pulled away from Lily's lips and nipped and kissed at the sensitive spot just under her ear, causing Lily to moan with pleasure, Lily pushed James gently towards his bed, and pulled his t-shirt off before pushing him onto the soft material.

Once Lily had joined James on the bed, he rolled on top of her and went back to work with her neck. Pulling her dress up over Lily's head James leant down to kiss and caress her breast. Eventually they had removed all items of clothing.

"Are you sure?" James asked Lily softly, panting ever so slightly.

"Of course." Was her reply.

If one were to witness the pair they would have seen the couple be engulfed in a golden light, bringing them together, closer then most.


	24. Chapter 24

Lily was so unbelievably happy, when she awoke the next morning it was to find James' body close her hers, holding her to him.

Lily couldn't stop smiling, and it didn't go unnoticed by Alice, Morgan or Katie.

"So, how was it?" Alice asked Lily eagerly, Lily mocked being shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh hush up woman, we can see it in your eyes, you and James slept together." Katie said grinning.

Lily sighed dreamily.

"It – it was everything it should have been and more." Lily said softly, a smile only her face. Alice, Morgan and Katie squealed happily. They wandered towards their class and sat together, completely ignoring the lesson and just gossiping together.

It was as Lily left the class that the first strange thing happened. She was grabbed by the elbow and tugged down a private corridor. She looked up to find Severus Snape looking at her.

"Severus." Lily said softly. They nodded at each other in a sign of a sort of friendship again.

"Lily, I'm sorry but, there's something you should know." Severus said quickly and quietly. "You're no safe and there are lots of people out to hurt you. I must go, be careful." He said then left suddenly, his cloak billowing around his ankles.

Lily watched him worriedly; she could see it in his eyes that he was scared.

Shaking it for her immediate thoughts Lily walked towards the great hall for lunch, the corridors were now empty, deserted by hungry students, every step Lily took echoed eerily, wind howled and a clap of thunder. Lily froze, how can things go from so calm to unsettled so very quickly?

The sky darkened as did the corridors; Lily whipped around and pulled out her wand, she walked slowly to the window and looked out, a flash of lightening illuminated the grounds and Lily screamed, deatheaters, there was deatheaters in Hogwarts, a curse came flying towards her and Lily ran for it, she was only a little way away from the great hall, she sprinted faster then she had ever before, reaching the great hall she pushed the heavy doors shut behind her and dashed towards Dumbledore at the teachers table.

"Voldemort is here, or his deatheaters are." Lily whispered furiously, Dumbledore stood up immediately and muttered a spell pointing his wand at the large doors.

"Everyone I must ask you to follow our Head girl and Boy into the room behind. Prefects are asked to help the Heads." Dumbledore said to the students. "Miss Evans I trust you to try and protect the students should I fail." Dumbledore said quietly to Lily. "And contact the ministry, there is a peephole need you know what is happening."

Instantly Lily was rounding up the students and leading them into the rooms at the back of the great hall. Nearly half the school was in when banging at the doors of the great hall swept through the large room.

"Hurry." Lily said quickly, James at her side ushering the children inside.

The banging continued and Lily noticed that the doors looked like they were weakening, there were very few children waiting to get into the room. But Lily hurried them, and entered the room herself, making sure she locked the doors with the strongest charm she knew.

"What's happening Lily?" James asked as he pulled her aside.

"Guess James, use your brain." Lily said annoyed.

James frowned at her and walked away towards Sirius, Lily sighed.

"James I'm sorry." Lily called after him, but he carried on walking, then the room shook, causing Lily to fall to the floor, screamed echoed around the room, and then more as about ten of the students drew their wands out and pointed them at various prefects.

"What the hell!" Lily bellowed.

One of the kids came forward, she was smirking evilly, her dark hair tied back, revealing the beautiful face of Bellatrix Black.

"Evans, you knew that there was Deatheaters in Hogwarts, but you never figured it out, did you? Are you really that shocked?" Bellatrix said silkily, her wand pointed at Lily's heart.

Lily withdrew her own wand and pointed it at Bella; both girls eyed each other with distaste.

"I thought you were smart enough to realise that Voldemorts a fool." Lily spat.

"SHUT UP MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix roared eyes flashing dangerously.

"Make me." Lily said, infu8riated Bellatrix screamed a curse, Lily jumped aside, but was caught on the arm, it felt as if she had been cut with a sword, blood spurted from her arms and down her shirt, some students screamed, others drew their wands and fought the young Deatheaters. Lily straightened herself and battles Bellatrix.

Both were tiring, Lily from blood loss, Bellatrix simply from being unable to keep up.

But they continued, firing hexes and curses at each other until Lily fell to her knee's at the mercy of Bellatrix, others around her were either to scared to fight or losing their battles, she wasn't surprised, after all these were just children fighting trained deatheaters, she wasn't stupid.

Lily gasped and screamed as she was slashed across the chest, bleeding heavily, she fell forwards until she was lying on the cold stone floor, her vision blurring. She saw Snape crouching down and staring at her with a pitying and sorry expression. There was a roar from beside her and James made his way forward, striking Bellatrix with his fist, knocking her out cold. He pulled his wand out and stunned a shocked deatheater.

With the odds starting to tip in favour of the students they fought harder and soon all ten deatheaters were bound and unconscious.

Alice ran to Lily, who by the looks of it had sustained the worse injuries. Blood was pooling around her as she groaned in pain.

"Damn Bitch." Lily muttered coughing and crying out in pain.

James picked Lily off of the floor and lay her down on a sofa, the sound of battle still raging just meters away in the great hall.

"Episkey." James muttered waving his wand over Lily's wounds, healing them.

"Thank you." Lily said ever so softly.

"Just don't get hurt." James said kssing her on the forehead then striding over to a portraint and moving it ever so slightly, revealing the peep hole.

Lily got up, wincing slightly, and joined James.

"How's it going?" Lily whispered.

"Good, Sirius got the ministry, and their here, deatheaters seem upset, angry, and scared ... … And they are wondering what to do … … Too late, half of them have been stunned ... … And they're gone." James said.

Lily limped towards the door and undid the locking charms on it. She pulled it open to find herself face-to-face with Dumbledore.

"How is everyone?" he asked, eyes flashing worriedly.

"There are deatheaters in the school." Lily stated as Dumbledore's electric blue eyes fell on the ten bounds students. He looked sad at the sight before him, it was too late to protect them from the horrors of war, from the evil, and from the loneliness that comes with being on the wrong side.


	25. Chapter 25

The school recovered from the deatheater attack, the ten Deatheaters within the school were expelled and sentenced, but nothing could be one, they were still minors. Sirius was in a foul mood, Bellatrix was after all his cousin.

"Hey! Sirius, calm down. It's not you who's an arse, alright; it's some cracked up bitch who has eaten up everything she's been told." James said one night as the two of them sat down by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius grunted, then shook his head and rubbed at his eyes with his fists.

"Cracked up bitch indeed." He grumbled then got up, bidding James a good night, and went to bed. James sat in the silent common room, before sighing and leaving to get to the Head dorms.

He crawled into the head common room to find Lily sleeping on the red sofa, facing the flames, casting an orange glow over her pale skin. James grinned and lifted Lily easily, he walked towards her room and pushed the door open with his foot and lay her down on the queen-size bed. He removed his arm from beneath her small body and started to leave the room.

"You better not leave me here all alone." Lily muttered half asleep still. She moved slightly making more room for James and grinned, eyes still close.

Days became shorter and colder and soon Lily found herself sitting on James' lap on the Hogwarts express, going back home, as she called the Potters home.

Lily hugged Bridget when they arrived on the platform and Christmas went by smoothly.

And too soon they were on their way back to school.

"Hey Lily." Morgan said smiling at the blissful redhead. "So how was your Christmas?"

Lily shot James a look grinned then looked back to Morgan.

"Sleepless." Lily said causing Morgan laughed.

"Lovely, just what I want to know, my best mate is getting some and …" Sirius trailed off. "Ah no all is good, I'm getting some too." He said cheekily, slapping Morgan on the arse.

"So it seems like I'm the only guy here not having sex." Remus said from behind his book. Lily winked at Morgan.

"I'm sure Katie will help you, won't ya Katie." Lily said suggestively.

Katie blushed, and hid behind a magazine.

"Where's Peter, I'm sure if he were around you wouldn't be the only one not having sex, Remus." Alice said offhandedly.

"Ouch Alice, that was catty, I love it." Lily giggled, receiving a poke in the side from James. "What?"

"That's our friend thank you very much." James said somewhat defensively.

"Well you know that we girlies think he is creepy, and he's hardly ever around anymore, and we're never mean to him, actually we're quite nice, remember I help him with his homework, it's not my fault." Lily whined.

James shook his head.

"She's right though, Wormtail hasn't been around much lately." Sirius said.

"It's probably because he doesn't exactly fit anywhere." Remus said from behind his book.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, first off, you and Sirius have your girlfriends now. Second, he's not quite reached our level intelligence wise. Third, he's never quite been as popular as you and Sirius. Four, its Peter, he's never been quite normal." Remus said putting his book down and looking at James and Sirius pointedly.

They nodded in agreement, what Remus said was true.

"But still though, he's mean to be one of our best mates. Why ain't he around?" Sirius said then shrugged.

After a pause James turned to Lily.

"We're going to have to plan graduation." James said Lily groaned.

"Don't remind me, and we also have to pass our N.E. or your mum will kill us." Lily said.

Lily enjoyed her time at Hogwarts and was dreading the time when they would have to leave; unfortunately it was drawing closer, as were the Newt ExamsIt felt like a few weeks before Lily found herself sitting down in the great hall and scribbling down everything she could remember.

After the Newt Exams there was a large party, and Lily and James gave up patrolling the corridors, and decided to enjoy their last days at Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

Graduation was two days away, and Lily and James were lying on the Head common room's sofa, in front of the fire, James had his arm draped over Lily's shoulders, and Lily had her head rested on his chest.

Lily had been thinking, and realized she didn't have a clue as to what she would do once out of Hogwarts.

"James what are you gonna go when we leave." Lily asked.

"Erm stay at home for a while, then I guess I assumed I would move in with you, you know get a little house." James said uncertainly, hoping Lily was thinking along the same lines, and wouldn't run off.

Instead Lily smiled at James.

"I guess that sounds good." Lily said, James smiled and kissed the top of her head, and to be completely honest he had something a little different planned.

Lily was dressed up in her best school robes, as Head Girl she had to give a speech and she was really scared. James was trying to sort out his hair, while Lily applied enough make-up to make sure she looked great, but without giving the wrong impression, she had charmed her hair into a half ponytail, with her hair curly, but with a straight side fringe. She looked quite good, she slipped on her little black ballet styled shoes. And smile at her reflection.

She met James outside waiting in the common room, she beamed at Lily.

"You look fantastic." He checked his watch. "We have an hour before the whole things starts. Mum and dad will be here soon. Do you wanna go up to Gryffindor common room and collect the others?" James asked once he had placed a kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Lily said smiling at James, she laced her fingers with his and left towards the Gryffindor common room, on her way she met many of her friends, bid farewell with promises to catch up and send owls.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room they found it was a flurry of Sirius, Remus, peter, Morgan, Katie and Alice running around trying to ensure they looked good, Alice and Remus more then the other, as they were prefects and had to be on stage a bit more then the other, bar Lily and James of course.

When, after another fifteen minutes of yelling, they were finally ready together they made their way down to the entrance hall. Inside everyone was being told where to sit. Head Girl and boy were to sit right up front , prefects next to them, then behind them it was Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and then Hufflepuff.

"Potter! Evans!" McGonagall called. "Are you ready for your speeches?" She asked, and sent a rare smile when the heads nodded.

And then too soon they found them selves seated.

Dumbledore took his place at the centre stage.

"Welcome, everyone. It is time again for us to bid farewell to our seventh years. And may I say, I do believe this to be one of the most fantastic year groups." Dumbledore said smiling proudly at the seventh years. "I have watched you grow from small children, to the magnificent adults you are. And In times of danger I saw you come together and protect one another, I watched as in times of happiness when you shared it with everyone. If there is anything that I am glad. It is that I had the chance to get to know you all so well." Dumbledore said, applause broke out, many teachers were crying, and it shocked most that McGonagall was crying the most.

"Our Head Students have been asked to make a speech. So Lily Evans and James potter, if you please." Dumbledore said then stepped back and sat down allowing Lily and James to stand up front.

"Well what do I say? I'm a muggleborn, I had no idea that any of this was real. Then I was thrown into this world. I made new, great friends, I learned so many things, I gained strength, and I found things I never believed I could at such an age." Lily said she smiled at James. "I couldn't have made this journey without the help of everyone that I was surrounded by. I mean ok up until fifth year I had one friend, who still to this day I hold close to my heart." Lily smiled at Severus, who actually cracked a small smile back. "But then with the help of a certain group, of lets admit it, idiots I made lots of news friends, and found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. And it's all down to this school, and although I'm sad to be leaving, in reality there will always be a space in my heart for this place, and the teachers."

Lily kissed James on the cheek as another round of applause broke out.

"Let's get the first thing over with, no one believed that it would be me standing here did they?" James laughed as did the crowd. "I was part of the marauders, notorious pranksters, I got daily detentions, the top prefect, Miss Evans here, hated me. But here I am. I often joked that Dumbledore, forgive me, was high when he appointed me Head Boy, but to be honest I have never enjoyed something as much as this, and yes Sirius I am including Quidditch. But it was stressful, we had ups and downs. But again here I am. I have the most loyal friends I guy could ask for, and I found someone I love." James grabbed Lily's hand and smiled at her. "But it is all down to the teachers at this school. Without their guidance and trust I would probably still be the immature boy I was a few years ago. So thank you." James finished.

They were excused, and went back to sit down, the prefects were call up, and each congratulated, then they sat back down, and Dumbledore stood before everyone again.

"As I call your name please collect your certificate." He said and then called off names, the student would go to their head of house, collect the scroll with a shake of the hand, then shake Dumbledore's hand. Only with it was Sirius' turn he hugged both McGonagall and Dumbledore, as did James and Lily.

All the students were then called to the stage for a photo for what lily was told the school year book, which the teachers had made for the students.

Then everyone was turned out of the great hall so they could set up the great hall for a meal.

The four house tables had been gotten rid off and instead there was a table which went around the outside of the hall, and in the centre was a dance floor. Lily and James were sitting with Bridget, Harold, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Morgan, Katie, Alice, and their family.

Everyone was laughing. The music started.

"May the Heads please take the first dance." Dumbledore requested, and as the two Heads reached the dance floor their school uniform transformed into gorgeous dress robes, James was wearing a black set of robe, Lily was wearing a stunning black dress, with a low back, and a slit up the side.

Lily laughed at this, as James reached for her and drew her close, Lily rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes as she swayed with James. Missing completely the wink James sent Dumbledore.

Halfway through the dance James pulled back slightly and looked down at Lily.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Lily said smiled at him softly.

The James got down on one knee and looked up at Lily taking a small black box, he opened it revealing a white gold ring, with an emerald, and a diamond either side.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Lily stared at the house in front of her, it was small, with three bedrooms, two floors, it looked like a little cottage, white walls with black beams showing through. The front garden was quite big, it had a willow tree and a small pond, with a little stone walk way leading to the oak door, with a plaque next to it with 'Godrics Hollow' written on it.

Lily turned to James, he was grinning as he looked at her astonished face.

"You got us a house?' Lily asked him, when he nodded yes, she squealed. "James! You got us a house!" She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "You got us a house!" Lily squealed as James spun her around, and when they finally settled, Lily stood and stared at the beautiful little house. "It's… Oh James its brilliant." Lily said softly as James wrapped his arms around Lily's small waist, kissing the sensitive spot just under her ear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." James said and led her towards the house.

They walked into the Hallway; it was painted a lovely light blue colour with a thick cream rug. To the right there was a door, it led into a gorgeous living room, in red and cream, it seemed the thick cream carpets went through out the house, Lily was surprised to see a widescreen television, DVD player, a selection of DVD's and a computer in this room. Lily was then led into a dining room, a kitchen, then upstairs, into the bathroom, the spare bedroom, a study then finally their room. Painted in shades of greens with a king-size, four poster bed, a walk in wardrobe, a vanity table, a walls covered in numerous photo's, one caught her eye. It was of her parents.

"James how did you get that?" Lily asked, in the picture it was of her mother and father looking down a little baby girl, the photo was in black and white and wasn't moving but it was beautiful.

"I tracked down the company who took your family photo's, they keep a record of all photos, and I told them the circumstances, and they gave me this, I could tell you was you instantly." James explained. "I had to get some help; Snape told me that if I didn't look after you, he'd kill me himself." Lily smiled at this.

"We have to invite him to the wedding." Lily told James, he smiled at her.

"You've got too big of a heart." He informed her. "And in any case you haven't even started planning the wedding."

"Actually, oh James I'm really sorry, but there a little church in the country, where my parents got married, they had an opening. I really want it there…" Lily said, hoping desperately James would be alright with it.

"Anything to make you happy."

"Good because I've already set the estimate time." Lily said guiltily.

"Hey we're meant to do that together." James protested teasingly.

"Yeah, well you got the house." Lily shot back teasingly.

It had been a month since Lily and James had left Hogwarts, they were living together happily at Godrics Hollow, Lily was training to be a healer, and James was in training to be an Auror, between work the pair often settled down with their closest friends and family and planned the wedding. By the time September came around both Lily and James had been noted for being the best in their chosen professions.

"Lily! Lily!" Lily turned around to see Dorcas Meadowes running towards her. Dorcas was a fully trained Healer at st Mungo's.

"What's up Healer Meadows?' Lily asked smiling at her old friend.

"Healer Meadowes? Gosh Lily, never expected to hear that one from you." Dorcas said. "But yeah, we're having somewhat of a ball, not like fancy dress robes or anything, but nice stuff, y'know, to celebrate the new ward we got, we so needed the new equipment." Dorcas said then hugged Lily. "And you missus, wow! 'We've never seen a student quite like Evans' that's what I heard Dilys Derwent's say to one of the seniors here."

"Oh that's great." Lily gushed beaming.

"Indeed." Dorcas said with a grin then went off to one of her patients.

The night of the ball a few days later, Lily was running around trying to get ready, she was wearing a black halter neck dress (think Marilyn Monroe) and black strappy heels.

"James, are you sure you haven't seen my barrette?" Lily called down the stairs whilst looking around for her sliver diamond encrusted barrette.

"Of course I've seen it sweetie, I'm just not telling you because I think we should be later then we already are!" James called up the stairs in a bitter sweet voice.

"Dick." Lily muttered.

"I heard that!" James called.

"Good!" Lily called back. Then smiled to herself as her eyes landed on the barrette, she pulled back some of her hair on the right and delicately placed the barrette in position, smiling as she remember that James gave it to her as an engagement present. Then she looked down at the sparkling ring in her finger. 'That's good enough for me, dolt thinking I needed more then this.' Lily thought to herself.

"Are you ready yet?" James called.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lily walked down the stairs and looked at James dressed up in a nice pair of trousers and a shirt.

"You look fantastic." James said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Lily said then apperated away with James.


	28. Chapter 28

It seemed this ball was for nearly everyone, many ministry officials were there, and Lily was delighted to see Remus, Sirius, Morgan, Katie, Alice, Frank and Marlene were all there. When Marlene spotted Lily she made a beeline for the redhead.

"Show me the ring." Marlene demanded.

Lily stuck out the hand and Marlene squealed.

"Oh Lily! This is great; you and James are so made for each other!" Marlene said inspecting the ring. "Are you going to have an engagement party?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so, Bridget is nearly begging for one." Lily chuckled.

"Well I hope you realise I expect an invite." Marlene said jokingly, but Lily knew that Marlene was one of the top on the list.

Soon many of Lily's previous Hogwarts friends appeared by her side, inspecting the engagement ring and tell her that James and she were meant to be.

Lily was surprised to find that Nixa Chui was now married to a Man called Lee Chang; they were trying for a child. Leah Hockerly was also married, to none other then Amos Diggory, she was only a few weeks pregnant, still unsure if it was a girl or boy.  
Marlene ever gorgeous, was surprisingly single, looking for someone, it was put across that she was romantically involved with Benjy Fenwick, however it was yet to be confirmed.

The night wore on, and everything was calm, friends chatted and danced, it was the quite before the storm, and Lily could feel, and she felt like she was the only one who could.

She searched around the light room, everyone was smiling, her eyes landed on Sirius and Morgan, dancing together, Remus was dancing with Amelia Bones while shooting glances at Katie, James was getting drinks, Katie however was nowhere to be seen, Marlene was with Benjy, Nixa and Lee had left already, Leah was sitting with Amos, who was staring at her lovingly. It was great, but that didn't stop the feelings Lily had.

"Here you go." James said handing Lily a butterbeer, he looked at Lily's worried face with concern. 'What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"James-" Just as she was about to tell him the room went dark, there were a few screams. The lights flashed on and Katie came screaming down from one of the corridors.

"Deatheaters!" Katie screamed, and then a flash of green light and she fell to the floor, Remus let out a roar and ran to Katie's body and held it to his own and for a second everything froze, then panic settled.

"Lily we need to get out of here!" James yelled and pulled Lily towards a corridor, but they were surrounded.

"Where are they?" A cold voice bellowed over the screams, wands were drawn and Lily and James soon found Sirius, Morgan, Marlene, and the other at their sides, Leah was told to stay down however due to her being pregnant.

"Depends on who you're looking for!" Sirius shouted, and in an instant he shot and curse, everyone following suit, people were falling to the ground as green curse after green curse went flying through the air and hit their targets. The Healers around were scattered, trying desperately to reach the fallen, others fighting to save the rest.

Everything was in slow motion; Lily and James were side by side bring down deatheater after deatheater, until they found him standing there before them, smirking at their attempts.

"You're not going to win. You'll die at the tip of my wand." Voldemort drawled.

"We'll die fighting you, that's good enough for me." Lily spat then the curse went flying once more, a spell was sent at the fiery redhead and she soon felt something similar to what she would imagine a sword slashing across her chest, blood poured from her wound, but somehow she remained standing, only to fall to the floor seconds later, James attacked Voldemort with more anger at the sight of Lily falling, knowing that if he paused both of them would die.

One of the healers crawled over bodies and blood and quickly healed Lily, stopping the blood flow then sealing the wound shut, when done she cast an energy spell and Lily was able to stand once more, and by James side she fought, though it was her biggest relief when the sound of apperating echoed around the room, then he was gone.

Lily fell to the floor beside James, unable to stand any longer; she crawled towards a body that lay near one of the corridors, Katie lay facedown, Lily rolled her over and check for a pulse.

"Don't you dare do this." Lily screamed. Tears streamed down from her eyes, she was soon joined by Remus and Morgan, together the three mourned, Remus for a love he never quite managed to catch, Morgan and Lily for a close friend.

She looked around, there were seven dead. Eleven seriously injured, that night not make it. Twelve seriously injured but with a good chance. Eighteen minor injuries, excluding herself.

Lily had a huge scratch across her chest from the quick healing spell, a cut along her left cheek and bruises covering her arms and back.

James was bleeding from his right eye, a huge gash on the right arm and three broken ribs. He glasses were completely shattered.

Sirius was suffering from trauma to the head, he was bleeding heavily.

Remus was covered in small gashes and bruises.

Morgan had a burn all the way down her left arm, her right wrist was broken.

Alice and Frank were both fairly alright, though suffering from minor scratches and bruising.

Lily searched for Leah and managed to get to her feet and found a distraught Amos searching blindly for his wife, but Lily was the first to find Leah, she was huddled between two fallen tables, hold a hand over her womb and hyperventilating.

"We need help over here, this woman is pregnant!" Lily called to the nearest Healer.

"You need to get that fixed." The healer said as he tried to calm down Leah, he gave her some oxygen and told her to calm down or she could have a miscarriage. Lily looked down to see the scratch was starting to split open again, simply because se hadn't given it a chance to heal properly.

Lily stood up and gasped as the slash opened to its original state and blood poured down. The healer looked up at Lily and shouted for help, James was by her side instantly.

No one came to the healer's aid.

"Damn it! Healer Evans is going to die! She's bleeding out!" the healer cried out, that caught people's attention, unwilling to let another of their own die, two Healers came forwards and helped get Lily fixed up enough to go to St Mungo's.

The everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily was out of st Mungo's now for two days, and it was only a short while until the wedding, which would be in one month. Everything was planned, and going well, most of the friends were invited to the reception, with only a few going to the actual ceremony.

And before anyone knew it the time came.

Lily was standing in a her bed room at Godrics Hollow staring at her reflection, her plain long white dress which hugged her curves, with little angel sleeves, it was very simple, but stunning. Her hair was curled and placed in a loose bun with a few strands hanging from it, and a small white gold tiara.

"Lily you look…Oh Lily." Bridget said her eyes watering.

"Oh please don't cry mum, you'll make me cry." Lily said smiling at Bridget, not realising she had just called the woman mum.

Marlene, Alice and Morgan came into the room all wearing the same rose red dress, with two thin straps holding it up, it was fitted but flared out at the hips. There hair was left down, and they looked great.

"Lily you look stunning." Alice gushed.

"I can't believe you're the first to get married, no wait I can." Marlene said hugging Lily.

"Mind you, had you asked one of us in our fifth year if we thought Lily Evans would be marrying James potter, we would have laughed and said impossible." Morgan said grinning.

"So true." Lily agreed then smiled and squealed. "I'm getting married. And I'm not scared, I just… I'm getting married." Her friends laughed as well as Bridget.

James was pacing, he had spent the night at Sirius' apartment, for Lily had said that he couldn't see her before the wedding, he was dressed now, wearing his black penguin suit, but he was terrified, not of getting married but of Lily realising she could do so much better then him.

"What if she realises though! What if she realises that she could do so much better then me."

"She loves you." Sirius said.

"But she's everything, everything you could want, beautiful, smart, funny, strong." James said. "What if I'm not enough for her?"

"Then she wouldn't have said yes in the first place." Remus said grabbing hold of his friend. "James, Lily loves you; you've been dating since sixth year, if she didn't love you, well, you wouldn't be here now." Remus said, managing to calm James a bit.

Sirius came over and patted James on the shoulder.

"Prongs, mate, you're marrying Lily Evans, like you always said you would, and she loves you just as much as you love her." Sirius smiled. "Dude, you got her."

The ceremony was beautiful, Bridget cried, Harold beamed, and Lily and James were finally Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

The reception was a lot bigger, held at the Potter mansion, everyone who James and Lily were friends were there, as well as teachers and co-workers. And with a teary good bye James and Lily left for their honey moon in Ireland for two weeks, and with every moment they loved each other just that much more.


	30. Chapter 30

Lily sat in the living room of her home; she stared sadly at the dying embers in the fire place, small tears falling slowly down her pale face, as she rested a slender hand on her bulging stomach. They were too young to be experiencing this.

It was now early may, and Lily was nearly six month pregnant. Bit she wasn't glowing with happiness like most soon-to-be mums. No, not after the passing months.

Bridget and Harold, they were murdered, only a month ago. Killed when their home was attacked, twenty deatheaters against two, they had little chance.

Benjy Fenwick was killed months ago, they never found his body. Marlene hadn't been the same since; an empty look replaced the usual sparkle in her eye.

Gideon and Fabian had been taken down by a group of five deatheaters.

Marlene was murdered while protecting her family, Lily also found out days after her death that Marlene had been three months pregnant.

And then Morgan. She, Lily and Alice had been out shopping only a month ago, Both Lily and Alice were glowing, happily pregnant, Morgan and Sirius were engaged to be married, and everything seemed well. It wasn't. There was an attack. Morgan dived in front of a curse aimed at Lily, as Lily had done for her many years ago, only this time Morgan did die.

Lily and James were put into hiding, only a few knew were they lived, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius and Peter, Peter had also been given the role of their secret keeper as Sirius had refused the role, saying he was too obvious a target.

Only bright side to things was that both Nixa and Leah had given birth to their babies, Leah had her little boy, called him Cedric. Lily hadn't seen him though, no, it was too risky. Nixa had a little girl, named Cho; again Lily hadn't seen the child.

Lily sighed.

_'Is this what I want to bring a child into, a life of death and desperation, living in hiding constantly, unable to see friends for there's a risk that you might be killed.'_

More tears fell from Lily's eyes, she didn't want this. Yes she wanted her baby, but not to this, not to this world, plus she knew the risk on his head, she had heard the prophecy, did she want that for her child, Merlin, for any child? No she didn't.

Just then a sudden pop was heard and Lily tensed up.

"Lily?" She heard James' voice call out, and relaxed.

"I'm here sweetie." Lily called, and was joined by James, who sat on the armrest of her armchair.

"You're crying." James said softly whipping away Lily's tears as he came down and knelt before her.

"I'm just being silly." Lily muttered turning her head away, just James captured her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him, and he leant forwards and kissed her softly.

"If it's upsetting you it's not silly." James said.

Lily hesitated for a second before she replied.

"Do you want this, a baby, in this world?" She asked quietly.

"No, but then again sweetheart, I know we'll raise him right, with a good life. Things won't be so bad." James said softly.

"What about the prophecy?" Lily asked.

"Well make it through." James said. "All of us."


	31. Chapter 31

"How bloody well dare you! Never again!" Lily screamed. "Do you hear me Potter! NEVER AGAIN!" James winced as his wife grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shook him, she seemingly wasn't enjoying the giving birth too much. "Never ag- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed.

"Just a bit more Mrs. Potter. Just a bit more!" The healer said to Lily who was gasping for breathe.

"I don't want to!" Lily cried, she was so tired, she couldn't do this.

"Mrs. Potter, you need to push." The healer stated.

"Come on sweetie, you're nearly there." James said wiping a damp cloth over Lily's forhead.

"Argh!" Lily screamed as she pushed again. "I tell you Potter no more kids for!" Lily screamed. "NEVER AGAIN! SEPERATE BEDS!" The healer looked to James who was still in Lily's death grip and grinned.

"I know Lily, I know!" James squeaked as Lily pushed once more and nearly killed him. But suddenly there was a cry, a small baby's cry. And Lily let go of James, and reached forward for the baby the healer was offering her.

For a minute everything was silent as Lily lay back grateful for the birth to be over, staring down at her baby in awe.

"A baby boy, healthy as can be." The healer said then left the new parents alone.

"We have a baby." Lily murmured.

"You're a mummy." James said softly to his wife, kissing the top of her head.

"And you're a daddy. James we're parents." Lily said then looked up at her husband, glowing. "Go fetch Sirius and the guys."

James left and minutes later returned with Sirius, Remus and Peter at his side, it was a happy affair, the moment was captured in a photo by a healer, and was eventually hung on the wall by Lily.

The happiness lasted months, and baby Harry grew as a healthy baby does, and the parents remained blissful. Until that fateful night.

"NO!" James shouted as Lily ran blindly up the stairs into the nursery. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!" He screamed. From the nursery Lily could hear the battle of hexes until it stopped, and then a thump.

"JAMES!" Lily sobbed holding her baby closer. Harry started to cry also, big fat tears fell from his emerald eyes.

"The child, Lily." A cold voice drawled from the doorway of the nursery, she hadn't realised he had gotten in.

"NO! NOT MY BABY! ANYTHING BUT MY HARRY!" Lily screamed, placing Harry into his crib and blocking Voldemorts way.

"Now Lily, don't argue with me and you won't die." Voldemort drawled.

"I'D RATHER DIE THEN LET YOU TAKE MY BABY!" Lily screamed and whipped out her wand.

"You don't have to die, silly girl!" Voldemort snapped.

"LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" Lily pleaded tears falling heavy and fast.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort roared, missing Lily Potter's last words.

"I love you Harry." She whispered before falling to the floor. Never to rise again.

_And so Lily Potter was lost to a war. Lost. In a single instant. Was it all worth it._

_Was it worth it._

_Lily Potter. A fighter. A believer. Friend. Wife. Mother._

_Lost._


End file.
